Meeting Syaoran, Loosing Sakura
by teru21
Summary: An heiress who lost her family and fortune meets a billionaire in search of a missing family member. As opposites attract, they repel. A love-hate chase with a shocking twist.
1. Chapter 1 - The Nightmare

Clamp owns CCS, I don't. Just borrowing some characters.

Genre: Romance / Drama / Angst / Humor / Mature

A.N.: This is a completely different story from MoMP. The characters personalities are interchanged. You'll soon find out in this chapter. Cursing is present in most chapters so please be guided.

Enjoy reading! R and R!

**Meeting Syaoran, Loosing Sakura **

**Chapter 1 – The Nightmare**

**0_0**

O0o0o0o0o0

"_Mother?" A girl with emerald eyes, still half asleep, gazed at the woman who woke her up. It was still dark outside and from how the stars sparkled outside her window; she can tell that the sun won't rise soon._

"_Fix yourself. Atari's parents are here." Her aunt Kyoko, in her cold and commanding voice, ordered. Seeing that the girl frowned upon hearing her words, she raised a brow and placed her hands on her waist. "Don't wait for me to drag you out of bed Sakura. You won't like it."_

_Sakura flinched hearing the words of her Aunt Kyoko who insisted that she calls her 'mother' instead of plain 'aunt Kyoko'. Not wanting to get beaten again, she hurriedly slips out from her night gown then pulled out the first dress that she saw on her dresser. Kyoko went out of her room, dragging her out. They walked down the hallways, passing several rooms before reaching the stairs. They descended the grand staircase. Her eyes watered at the tightness of her grip._

_As they neared the visiting room, she heard voices and laughter. Horror ran over her as she recognized her Uncle's voice. 'No.' She tried slowing down hoping she won't reach the dreaded room. But Kyoko's grip got tighter, her blood unable to circulate, she felt numb. _

_When the door opened, she saw the last people she wanted to see at this hour. She met Atari Hibino's lustful eyes. He was seated beside his parents. Opposite them is her other guardian, the greedy and abusive Fuji Matsunaga. Fear immediately registered on her face. _

"_Well, well, well. The princess has arrived." Fuji rose, malice plastered on his face. The same lust glittered on his eyes. Her fear turned into panic as Fuji's rough hands touched her face. The lust on his eyes disappeared before he faced their visitor. "You like what you're seeing Atari?"_

_Atari, almost drooling with lust, smiled. "I want her. And I want the wedding tomorrow." His smile got wider, while his eyes surveyed her whole body._

"_That settles it then. We shall see you tomorrow." Atari's parents stood up and followed Fuji and Kyoko out of the room. Sakura moved aside and pressed herself on the wall avoiding eye contact. However, Atari squeezed her neck forcing her to look up. He forced a kiss on her before leaving the room._

_Sakura shed her tears silently as the footsteps slowly disappeared from earshot. Horrified upon learning about the marriage, she panics trying to think of a way to save herself. She needs to runaway soon. The beating she gets from Kyoko almost every day and Fuji's sexual advances whenever Kyoko is not around she can tolerate. She can't leave yet. The memories of this house were the only treasures left by her real parents aside from the enormous wealth held in the bank. _

_She nearly screamed when she felt a hand grab hers and pulled her out of the room but she held it when she saw Touya. "We must runaway tonight Sakura. I saw them leaving with the Hibino's." She can hear the worry and fear in her brother's voice. _

"_Brother, I'm scared." Her voice thin and trembling, tears started running on her face again. She felt the light squeezed from Touya's hand, reassuring her. _

"_I'm scared as well. But we have to leave while we have time." Touya led her to the back door of their mansion-like house. They slowly sneaked out of the house through the back garden, their footsteps careful and patient._

_She somehow felt her hope rising when no one noticed them. Now they are running across the large garden. She was trying to keep up with Touya's long strides when she heard Kyoko calling out all the servants to run after them. _

"_Don't look back Sakura. Keep running!" Touya shouted when they went out of the back gate and saw the open field. She pushed her legs to run faster but the exhaustion is overtaking her system. Touya felt her slowing down, so he tried dragging her further. But it was no use; she was too tired to run any further. _

_Touya pulled her to a nearby forest. They were both familiar inside the forest since they used to play there when their parents were still alive. When he saw what he was looking for, he pushed Sakura inside the underground hide out and covered it with the hanging vines. "Stay here. When the sun rises run towards the river and follow it downhill until you reach the village. Look for Tok Aba, he will help you." _

"_Touya! Don't leave me." Her tears, sweat and the water running out from her nose dripped down to her neck. She tried wiping them off as she held unto her brother's arm. _

"_Sakura…", his voice sad and broken. "Live. I will see you again, I promise you that." He stroked her cheek and smiled tenderly. "Promise me." Sakura nodded squeezing tightly her brother's hands. He kissed her forehead and stood up. He neatly arranged the vines to fully cover her. He smiled tenderly again at her before running towards the opposite direction. _

_Sakura wept in silence watching her brother leave. She opened up her senses listening to his fading footsteps. Then all she heard was silence and some insect noises. She stared through the darkness while waiting for the sun to rise. Then she heard a gunshot nearby. She jumped out of her curled position, terror traveled throughout her. Then she heard another gunshot, followed by another, then…_

"Sakura? Wake up." Her eyes flew open when she felt a slight tug on her shoulders. "You're having a nightmare. Her drink some water."

Sakura reached for the glass and drank water; her perspiration dripping from her forehead, hands cold and shaking; and her heart pounding rapidly. She breathed in, breathed out until her senses were calm and fit. "Thanks Meilin."

"No prob. Do you need anything else?" Her crimson eyes filled with hatred for her adoptive parents and pity for her. She knew Sakura's dark past, what she had to go through to survive and what she had become out of it.

"I'm fine. Thanks." A thin smile formed on her lips while fear still flashed on her eyes. She lay back to her bed while Meilin walked out of her room. Her footsteps getting farther, her own door opened and closed. Meilin had settled back to her own room.

Touya's death anniversary is coming and she usually gets nightmares around this time. She sighed eyeing her digital clock that showed past five in the afternoon, though she could not really tell if its day or night. Her room is always dim, windows covered with black curtains and soundproof walls. She forced herself to sleep for the night ahead will be long and tiring.

…

NICKNAMES:

AYA CHIN (Sakura Kinomoto)

MIORI LAO (Meilin Li)

Both girls use a pseudo name to hide their identity. There are only two other people who knows their true identity. Their identities must be kept hidden no matter the circumstance. For both girls have a past they are running away from while trying to map out their future.

* * *

The boisterous music can be heard all over the place. The customers, mostly men, are settled in their own tables with alcohol and different kinds of beverages. Women, in thin clothing only covering their breast and the other private part, walk around seductively to entertain guests. The waiters, all male wearing tight fitted stretchable black pants and a bowtie, carry the orders in their trays.

Then there are private rooms for strippers. The club has large and small rooms that can accommodate any number of crowds willing to pay big time just to watch their hottest, most seductive strippers. They were a selected few and two of the most in demand strippers are Meilin and Sakura.

Though the job is impure and soiled, both girls can proudly say otherwise. Whenever Larry, the club owner and a good friend, tells them that some guests are interested to take them home, they would always refuse. And later on, Larry and the club employees got used to it and had called them the "V duo".

"Hey Aya, room 5." Shouta Nagasaki (club manager) approached Sakura who was seated on the couch while waiting for her first show. He did not bother to hide his admiration as he approached her. There were a few girls seated on the other sofas waiting for their turns.

"Wipe off your drool Nagasaki. It's disgusting." Meilin uttered disgust in her voice. She was sat proudly on another couch across Sakura.

"Mind your own business Lao or you won't get a single show tonight." He glared at Meilin while trying to cover his humiliation.

"F**k you." was Meilin's answer. Sakura just shook her head and left the couch. Her friend never liked Shouta and she doesn't exactly know why. "Good luck Aya." was all Meilin said before grabbing a glass of whiskey.

"Good luck to them!" she sarcastically laughed. She had wanted to skip work tonight. The nightmare earlier left stings in her heart. Only Meilin understood what she really feels and she saw that when they looked at each other before she left the room.

* * *

The commotion in the house could only mean one thing, Yelan is angry. And when she's angry, no one is excluded from her wrath. Well except for her son who was in the study, engrossed in his own world. The noises got louder and despite's Syaoran's calm aura that day, it was pissing him off.

He closed the book he was reading, placed it on his study table and slowly stepped out of the room. He needs not to ask the servants where his mother was, he can already hear her voice coming from her meditation room.

The door was widely opened but Yelan was no where in sight. He decided to enter the room and he found her seated near the stained glass window. Most of the windows in the mansion were laboriously crafted stained glass that suits the theme of every room and corner of their mansion. That's just how meticulous Yelan is.

"Mother, why are you draining your energy this early morning?" He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Yelan sighed in frustration but she was glad that Syaoran is here.

"It's Meilin. She finally contacted me today." She waved her hand to fan herself even though the climate is cold and gloomy. He can't help but chuckle at her action. Yelan gave him an odd expression.

"Forgive me Mother. I just can't help but wonder why you are feeling hot when I'm about to freeze due to the coldness." He mused.

She smiled at that. "You really know how to make me smile son." Then her face is serious again, her eyes deep in thought. "I was hoping you can bring her back."

"You are asking me to bring Meilin back?" Yelan nodded in response. "Why me?"

"Son, Meilin is your sister. No matter how stubborn she can become she would always listen when you talk to her. I can't leave now. We are at the most crucial stage of developing a new department."

"I see. Is that what upsets you?" The look on Yelan eyes confirmed his question. "I'd gladly go and bring her back. But are you sure this is the right thing to do? We all know that force won't work on her."

"I'm well aware of that. Take as much time needed to bring her back." She pleaded with her eyes. "What's important is she comes home. We already have the information about her whereabouts. She's just too stubborn."

He sighed in defeat. "All right Mother. I'll pay her a visit. But I won't promise anything." He reminded her.

"I'm sure you can persuade her to come back. She won't say no to you." Yelan smiled brightly at him, showing her support and trust.

* * *

Sakura was wiping the sweat forming on her forehead as she had just finished her fifth and last show for the night. She looked at herself in the mirror. Sakura now 21, her youth was purposefully hidden behind the excessive make up she applied on her face. She always makes sure she looks different when dancing, aside from the mask she constantly wears.

Five years had passed since she ran away from her home. And in those five years the remorse, hatred, fear, regret and agony of loosing her brother, her home and her life would always haunt her in her dreams especially when Touya's death anniversary approaches.

"Booo!" Sakura nearly had a heart attack when Meilin suddenly appeared at her back, her reflection in the mirror was dim and mysterious. Meilin chuckled at her reaction. "It's too late to daydream nightwalker."

"You really enjoy doing that, don't you?" She asked with a fake anger.

"You were spacing out! What else should I do?" She sat beside her grabbing her make up kit and placed it on her bag. "I'm ready. How about you?"

"Yeah I'm good." Both girls stood, checked their selves in the mirror for the last time before finally calling it a night.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Meeting

Clamp owns CCS, I don't. Just borrowing some characters.

Genre: Romance / Drama / Angst / Humor / Mature

A.N.: To those who have read the first chapter, please support this Chap as well. I wanted to portray a completely different Sakura. Hopefully I have succeeded in showing it here. Thank you readers and fellow CCS fan. Til next update.

Enjoy reading! R and R!

**Meeting Syaoran, Loosing Sakura **

**Chapter 2 – The Meeting**

**0_0**

O0o0o0o0o0

Sakura was awakened by the need to pee. She was lying on her stomach, her left leg hanging by the edge of the bed. She pushed herself up using her elbows while slowly sliding off the bed down to the wooden floor. Her head still rested on the bed.

"Let me sleep." She murmured. However, the urge was getting stronger it left her no choice but to get up and go to the bathroom. When the knob turned she smiled glad that Meilin wasn't using it. They shared the same bathroom.

She decided to have a warm shower to soothe her muscles. Her shows last night had caught up to her. Usually guests would always pay for an hour show, but last night one group of young entrepreneurs paid a good amount for a one and a half hour show together with Meilin. It was exhausting to dance while baring herself and pretending all throughout that she fantasized them as well.

She put on a black almost see-through stretch leggings, a short denim shorts and an off-shoulder top. She completed the outfit with a 3 inch stiletto. She grabbed her bag and went out. She made sure to lock the door before slowly descending the 3-step stair before reaching the flat pavement.

The sun was golden brown since it was late in the afternoon. She loved it, it didn't hurt her eyes. She crossed the street to buy coffee at her favorite café just a block away from her apartment. Satisfied when she got her cup, she went out of the café ignoring the lustful stare from the male patrons. Hatred never fails to boil within her whenever she sees those lustful eyes. It would always remind her of the two men in her past she dreaded the most.

She suddenly remembered the Cherry Blossoms Park two blocks away. 'Might as well go there.' she murmured to herself. When she was about to take a turn around the corner, someone suddenly appeared in front of her. The collision was inevitable. The contents of her coffee spilled unto both of them. "Ow, ow, ow! Hot!" She immediately pulled her loose top away from her body to listen the burn while looking up to see who she collided with.

Amber eyes, calm yet surprised. He is tall. She can only see the Adams apple on his throat at eye level. She caught him swallowing and the slight movement of his throat stirred something in her. 'Shit.' Why I am gaping at this man when I spilled hot coffee on myself?

"Ehem… Are you okay?" Syaoran suppressed the smile forming on his lips. Before him was a petite woman, with emerald eyes, soaked top partly sticking to her skin and partly opened pink lips. She shocked him when she openly assessed him. He coughed again to get her attention.

Sakura immediately closed her mouth and faced him again. This time, anger showing in her eyes. Before she can filter her words, a hissed "Are you fucking blind?" question came out.

"What?" His amusement dissolved upon hearing the acid in her words.

"Not only are you blind, you're also deaf!" Sakura exclaimed in annoyance. So much for the good looks. He is just like the rest of the male population, stupid and annoying. "Are you fucking serious?" her annoyance grew by the minute.

Before she can throw more insults at him, he found his voice. "Hold on miss." He said it as calmly as he could. "Look, I'm sorry for bumping into you. I didn't…"

"Sorry your ass! I know the likes of you. Pervert!" She glared at him.

"Hey! Would you stop for a minute? I'm not a pervert." After saying the word his eyes immediately trailed to her soaked top. 'Crap!' Upon realizing what he just did he felt her hand on his cheek.

She gave him a hard slap. She saw how his eyes trailed unto her top just after denying her accusation. "Pervert!" She hissed at him again.

Syaoran, both surprised and angered by her slapping him, the calmness left his senses. No one has ever slapped him, not even his mother. She was about to give him another slap but he easily stopped her by catching her raised hand. "You're not going to hit me again. Or I swear I won't hesitate to it you back." His tone was low and dangerous.

Sakura felt it so she immediately pulled her hand away. He didn't let it go, instead his grip got tighter. "Ouch! Let go! You are hurting me!" She felt like tearing because of the pain.

He immediately let go of her hand when he saw her twitch in pain. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Don't be sorry." She interrupted him again. "You meant everything you just did, conscious or not. Just shows how stupid and ill-mannered you are." Sakura stepped back a little, realizing that they were standing too close to each other.

"Will you just shut up?!" Syaoran couldn't hold his anger any longer. The insults are not stopping despite his apologies. This woman needs to be tamed.

"Aya what's going on here?" A woman in her forties came out from the pastry shop. They were standing in front of her shop, Sakura's favorite as well. "Is he harassing you?" worry was in her face.

Sakura immediately cooled off upon hearing her tender voice. "Aunt Remy! Well…" She was at a loss of words. It finally sunk in. Her outburst was uncalled for.

"I accidentally bumped into her spilling her coffee. It's understandable that she gets mad seeing how hot the coffee is." Syaoran apologetically explained at the old woman. He nearly snapped out and might have done something he would regret for the rest of his life if not for her intervention.

"I see. Aya why don't you come in so you can clean yourself? And…"

"It's Syaoran Li." He answered seeing the unspoken question on her face.

"Ah, Syaoran come in as well. I've got the best cakes and desserts. Why don't you try some? Shall we?" she smiled at them.

"Thanks Aunt Remy. I owe you big time." Sakura, for the first time since the little incident, smiled sweetly. She followed the old woman without looking at the guy named Syaoran Li who followed them in. 'Hmmp!'

…

Sakura, who is still flaring from their not so quiet encounter sat across Syaoran, who is now back to his calm self, humming while waiting for Remy. Before she can spit another batch of insults towards him the old lady came into view followed by a waiter with some afternoon delights. Sakura's mouth watered at the sight.

"Pfftt…" Her stare immediately flew to him after hearing him chuckle. 'Did he just laugh at me?' Unmistakable, she saw a slight smile on his face that immediately disappeared, like it never formed on his lips. 'The nerve of the guy.' She looked around to find something that she can use to get her revenge. "I would not do anything stupid if I were you." He silently warned.

"The only one stupid here is you. And a pervert too." She was about to add some more but Remy already settled beside her and the waiter placed several saucers with desserts and three glasses of refreshments.

"I hope she's not choking you with her stare. Aya is a sweet girl. I just couldn't figure out why she acted so violently towards you. I apologize on her behalf." Remy apologetically smiled at Syaoran.

"You don't have to apologize for her. Let her speak for herself." He gave her a challenging look. And Sakura Kinomoto never backs out from a challenge.

'If you think you got the upper hand, you are definitely wrong.' She cursed silently before giving him a forced smile. "Sorry, I was wrong." Then she made the cutest puppy eyes look hoping to convince Remy. Gladly the old lady believed it. 'Huh! You can't beat that Li!'

"No prob." was all he said. Amusement filled his eyes.

'Well, amuse yourself to your hearts content. I'm out off here.' She reached for Remy's hand and said, "I should be going now. It's getting late. Miori is home by now." She lovingly hugged the old woman before making her exit. She rolled her eyes when their eyes met. Then she confidently walked out of the pastry shop.

Both Remy and Syaoran watched her as her confidence radiated while she walked outside the shop. She turned right and she disappeared from their sight.

…

She was right. Meilin is already awake and is now cooking dinner. "Hey!" She called out upon seeing Sakura.

She dropped herself in the sofa. "You wouldn't believe what happened today."

"Hmmm. Is that why you look like trash?"

She looked at herself and giggled. She really was a mess. Her plan to just take a walk at the park turned into a horrible encounter with that Li pervert.

"Well?" Meilin raised a brow waiting for an explanation.

"I bumped into a guy near Aunt Remy's shop, spilled my coffee, slapped the guy and we argued out in the street."

"You're crazy! Why did you slap him?"

"Simple. The guy was stupid and a big time pervert."

"You're exaggerating Sakura. Any guy would become a pervert seeing you in that outfit. You should know that."

"Everything about the man spelled P.E.R.V.E.R.T." she defended herself. Meilin just shook her head in disbelief.

"Come on. Join me."

"Sure! I'm starved." She was making her way to the kitchen when the buzzer buzzed. She looked at Meilin, "Expecting someone?" Her friend just shook her head. She frowned. They never invite people in their apartment for security purposes. Nonetheless, she glided towards the door. She checked who it was through the peep whole. She gasped at the sight before her. Guess who?

She immediately opened the door. "Were you following me? Good Lord, aside from being a pervert and a stalker, what other sick habits do you have?" She searched him up and down with her eyes trying to find any weapon hidden in his body. The guy just stared at her with the same amount of shock, or worse.

His shock was so grave it looked like she was a mad woman ready to harm him anytime. "I'm calling the police."

Meilin, hearing the commotion, hurriedly ran to her rescue. Her tracks died a foot away from Sakura when she saw who was standing outside their door. She gasped in pure surprise. "Xiao Lang!" was all she said before bolting out to hug her brother.

Due to his grave surprise upon seeing the mad woman he met earlier and Meilin in the same house, Syaoran lost balance when Meilin jumped at him. "Oww! Mei I can't breathe."

Meilin immediately rolled to her side and stood up the same time Syaoran did. It was now Sakura's turn gasp in pure surprise. "What the hell?! You know this pervert?"

"Sak… err.. Aya this is my brother Xiao Lang Li. But you can call him Syaoran." She sheepishly smiled. "How long have you been here?" She asked him with excitement in her voice.

"I got here yesterday." He answered while scratching his head.

"Oh where are my manners. Please come in."

An hour later…

Sakura tapped the glass table with her fingers, the food now cold. Since the pervert came in she settled at the kitchen/dinning area. Behind her was the sink, cupboards and drawers while at her right is where they cook. She glanced impatiently towards the two who were talking seriously, Meilin frowning from time to time while the pervert kept his calm facade the whole time. 'Argg. This isn't happening!'

The pervert might have heard her grunt because he discreetly looked at her direction. She rolled her eyes and smirked. The man had not done grave sexual advances at her. In fact he tried his best to be as gentleman as possible. But she couldn't let go of the thought that keeps flashing on her mind. She couldn't forget the desire that she saw on his eyes when he quickly glanced at her wet top.

Despite her anger, she couldn't help but feel a slight tug within her. Rather than wasting her energy in giving him deathly glares, she stood up and went to her room completely forgetting her hunger.

…

Sakura was absentmindedly adjusting her wig when Meilin tapped her shoulder. She looked up and smiled at her. "Hey."

"Are you still mad?"

"Me? Mad? No." she returned her gaze to the mirror and continued with what she was doing.

"Xiao Lang told me about the incident near the pastry shop. Though I believe he had no intention of harassing you or anything of that sort, still I'd like to apologize."

"You don't have to Meilin. I'm fine." she assured her. She recognized the glint of sadness in Meilin's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Well, he came to bring me home. Mother is already worried. But I told him I can't leave yet. I want to prove to him that I can stand up on my own."

"What did he say?"

"He's giving me a month. If he is not satisfied he will drag me home, if he has to. It's ironic. I can be tough if I want to but Xiao Lang is Xiao Lang. He may be a naturally calm person but he is stubborn once he sets his mind. I don't think I have the courage to defy him when the time comes."

"He can't do that! I won't let him drag you back to Hong Kong against your will." Sakura fumed.

Meilin hugged her friend hoping that she can prove what she needed to prove before it's too late. She's happy here. Meilin pulled away after a moment. "By the way he is here."

"What?!"

…

"Xiao Lang Li?" Larry cautiously approached the man sitting at the bar sipping a glass off whiskey. The man looked at his direction and he was right. "I knew it!"

"Larry Tiu! Long time no see old friend." He shook the hand extended to him as they patted each others back.

"What are you doing here man?"

"Just hanging out." He answered politely. "You own the place?"

He nodded in response, pride plastered all over his face. "Married?"

Syaoran chuckled. Marriage had not crossed his mind yet. Not yet. "No plans."

With this Larry grinned from ear to ear, the old familiar playfulness showing. "Let me show you around."

Syaoran stood up and followed him as he entered a dimly lit hallway. The next thing he saw was a huge dome like room packed with wealthy businessmen both young and old. He glanced sideways throwing a questioning look on Larry.

"This, my man is the epitome of all manly paradise. You see those men? Why do you think they are here?" Syoaoran just gave him a shrug. He grinned evilly this time. "They are here to watch my angels. I'll show you one."

They exited the room at the opposite door which leads to another hallway. Then he saw multiple doors painted black. Larry pushed open the door of the tenth room. Inside was a rounded platform cage in a fiber glass. The top of the glass did not reach the ceiling; the opening was purposely done to allow oxygen to flow inside. Surrounding the platform was a square shaped black leather couch that traced the entirety of the room.

Syaoran had a guess what this room is for. Larry pushed him down the couch. "This is on the house. Relax and enjoy the show my friend." He walked out of the room and closed it. The door automatically locks once the show starts. He braced himself, whatever horror he will see tonight will be forgotten. Or he thought so.

…

Sakura made a quick retouch. This time she will be wearing a masquerade mask in black, gold and red that matches her black lace bra and thong with red and gold sequence. She topped it with a spaghetti strapped black see-through negligee.

It was her first show tonight. She pushed the memory of Li out of her head and focused on what she was about to do. She went out of the longue and pushed the door that leads to a passage that only strippers like her can enter.

She stood on the platform and held her right thumb up to the operator. Seeing her go signal, the man clicked the red button. Automatically she was lifted up, fog slowly oozing out to cover her appearance before she starts her show.

The platform she was standing in halted. The white smoke slowly disappeared and she slowly saw who her audiences were. 'Oh!' She only had one viewer. Seated calmly on the leather couch almost looking bored - Syaoran Li! Double fuck!


	3. Chapter 3 - The Beginning

Clamp owns CCS, I don't. Just borrowing some characters.

Genre: Romance / Drama / Angst / Humor / Mature

A.N.: I was caught up with some job that needs to be done ASAP. So there was a bit of delay on the update. Hopefully more readers will come visit this story. I'm so looking forward to more feedback from you guys.

Enjoy reading! R and R!

**Meeting Syaoran, Loosing Sakura **

**Chapter 3 – The Beginning**

**0_0**

O0o0o0o0o0

It was a blissful morning but Syaoran felt exactly the opposite. The supposedly boring strip show had become a significant event. He had seen shows like that before and everything was the same, strippers' tease men then get laid for a price afterwards.

But the stripper last night was different. Instead of arousal, he felt adoration. She was seductive but not sinful. She was like a virgin dancing to please her soon to be lover. She wasn't timid but it wasn't all out. And it would make any man want her. The show was decent enough for him to consider coming back. _Weird._

* * *

Sakura had just finished her 30 minute jog at the Cherry Park. She took off her top and walked around the living room with only her grey sports bra and a matching short. Sweat still kept coming out. While wiping the sweat off her arms the security lock beeped and the door slowly opened.

She stood up with a smile expecting Meilin. But her jaw dropped when a cautious looking Syaoran came in with a grocery bag. 'Fuck!' She had forgotten that Meilin shared their security code with him.

He had the same reaction on his face. Realizing this, she pulled herself together and spoke before he could say anything. "Don't you know how to knock? You really are a pervert, aren't you?" She faked her anger to hide the sudden spark in her body when his eyes trailed it.

"I… Well, I thought Meilin wass here. She said she will be." He averted his eyes from the temptation. _What's with him and hot sinful bodies nowadays?_

"As you can see she's not here." She raised her brow.

Syaoran regained his composure and calmed himself. _No need to get worked up over something trivial._ Then he spoke, smiling at her. "If it won't be a bother, can I wait for her here? I got these." He slightly waved the grocery bag.

"Fine. Suit yourself Li. But don't try anything perverted." She gracefully turned and went in her room. After nearly half an hour, she came out already showered and wearing a floral dres. She frowned.

"Hey. I'm cooking lunch, its Meilin's favorite. You don't mind me using your kitchen do you?" he said in a friendly voice. He didn't want to further aggravate her.

She didn't answer. She just stared at him trying to find a flaw in his actions. He shrugged his shoulders, smiled sweetly and returned to what he was doing. She just stood there watching him like a failing chef in a cooking show, disapproval on her face.

What seems like an eternity ended when she spoke. This time her voice was soft. "Why are you doing this?"

He turned his head to face her. "What do you mean?"

"Why are trying to act nice and sweet? You're really not here to cook for Meilin. What do you want?"

"I have no other intention. I just came here to spend time with her." He paused then he coughed a little. "Also, I was hoping to be in good terms with you."

"Why so?" she looked skeptical this time.

He stopped whatever he was doing and faced her. "Meilin loves her life her because she have you. I want to know, well not really. Rather, I want to understand what she really wants to do with her life. I may need your help with that."

She raised her brow but didn't say anything. "I know it's too much to ask. But the life she has here is far too different from the life that awaits her at home. She's my sister and I don't want to regret dragging her back to Hong Kong. The idea isn't very appealing."

They kept silent for a moment. "How do you think I can help you?" She looked straight in his eyes.

"For a start we can be friends." Seeing her frown again, he hurriedly explained. "I was planning to stay here more often. The life that she wanted, hearing it from her and actually seeing it for my self are two different things. I need justification. And to do that, I can't waste more energy than needed having to deal with you too."

"Why is that?" amusement shadowed her voice.

"Seriously it wouldn't help at all if you keep accusing me of being a pervert. Not that it bothers me. It aint true anyway. But wouldn't it be better if we are at least civil towards each other?"

"You're making it sound like I'm the bad guy here Li." For the first time, she smiled genuinely at him.

He was awed by it but hid it well. "I guess we are on a truce then?"

"Nope. More like ceasefire. I won't mind you spending your time here. But I won't shut up if you slip." She had that challenging look on her face.

"It's a deal then."

The door opened and Meilin came in. Similar to their reactions earlier, she looked surprised too but for a different reason. Syaoran was cooking while Sakura stood behind the counter, watching him intently. The most surprising fact, Sakura wasn't glaring at him.

"Hey Meilin. How did it go?" The sweetness of Sakura's voice returned and she kept the smile on her face while disregarding the stare that Syaoran gave her.

"It went well, better than I expected. Are you cooking my favorite Xiao Lang?" she beamed.

"Yep."

"This is great! Sakura you will definitely love it. He is an amazing cook!" Syaoran looked at his sister meaningfully.

"Did you just call her Sakura?" his curiosity building up. _'So Miss Righteous had a secret.'_ "I thought your name was Aya." It was more of a question.

Meilin laughed nervously. "You're… you're becoming deaf Xiao Lang. She's…"

"It's okay Meilin. Don't worry." She gave her an understanding look. Then she faced him with pride and confidence. "My real name is Sakura. That's all I can tell you and that's all you need to know. Just make sure to call me Aya when someone else is around. You got that Li?"

"Seriously, as I have said before I mean you no harm." He swallowed first before continuing. "Besides knowing who you are or where you came from never crossed my mind. No offense meant."

Sakura's cheeks burned. His words sounded like an indirect insult to her and she won't back down. Not to a perverted man. "You better keep your eyes to yourself Li. They might get infected if they keep roaming around someone else's body." With that, she turned her back and settled on the couch.

Meilin could only gasp in disbelief while Syaoran felt his blood boil. _'She had just to slap it to his face huh?'_ He thought Sakura had not notice the secret glances he shot her. She was just so damn hot.

* * *

It's been days since they agreed on a truce or more like a ceasefire as she termed it. So far Li had been staying in there apartment like he lives their. But for some reason his so called manners and etiquette obligated him to leave late in the evening and sleep at his hotel which is not too far away.

His presence is now tolerable and she's doing her best not to over analyze his actions. Somehow he had proven that he isn't a pervert. But she's not letting her guard down. It was too early for that.

Now she's got a new problem with him. As soon as the pervert image had ceased, she learned something else about him, much more disturbing. He was now an asshole. He made it a habit to tease her every chance he gets. And today was not an exception.

"I'm going to kill you for this Li!" She had just woken up and was heading to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee when she stepped on a cold slimy liquid just outside her door. The hair on her skin rose as Goosebumps traveled her system. "Fuck!"

She heard him chuckle at seeing how pale she had become. She has a phobia with cold and slimy things. How he found out about it was beyond her but she he hated the fact that he did. He burst out into laughter a few seconds later.

"You think this is funny? Do you think you are funny Li?" she glared hard at him, her nostrils almost flaring.

"I'm not trying to be funny. I'm trying to have fun. And seeing the look on your face, I sure am." He quickly changed back into his calm façade when Meilin's door opened.

"What's going on Sakura?" her voice was hoarse and her eyes are barely open. "Xiao Lang what did you do?" her attention now focused on her supposedly refined brother.

"Sorry to wake you up Mei-chan. I was just greeting Sakura." Ppfftt. His eyes twinkled in amusement.

'_You're not winning this round Li.'_ She smiled sweetly at Meilin. "We're just having some bonding time. No worries."

"You sure? If he is bothering you in any way just tell me."

"Everything's fine. Go back to sleep. You need it later."

"Yeah. Xiao Lang better keep that naughty self or I'm calling mother." With that she went back to her room.

The two started a glaring contest. Whoever breaks first is the looser. Sakura's eyes started to hurt. Fuck! Syaoran was just too determined to win this. Then an idea popped in her head. Discreetly, she slowly arched her body to closed door behind her projecting her breasts without breaking eye contact. The slow movement caught Syaoran's attention and without knowing it his gazed shifted. Upon realizing what he did, his eyes widened like saucers because one: he lost the glaring battle, two: his male instincts betrayed him and three: Sakura was just too cunning.

She plastered a triumphant smile on her face. "That's what you get for messing with a person who just woke up Li. You really are a pervert."

"Your method of winning a simple was plain sick." He retorted.

"Is that so? Oh wait! Did I just hear bitterness?" she smirked as she walked towards the kitchen not minding the cold substance now pressed in between her toes.

He followed her and purposely stood a few inches behind her back without saying anything. Sakura felt his presence and immediately turned around only to be trapped by the sink. He leaned closer while she leaned back.

"I've never been bitter my entire life Sakura. I always get what I want." His gaze is now soft and warm, his facial expression inviting and persuading. His breaths hitting her face making her blush.

But she won't back down even if her heart was pounding erratically. "Get off me Li." She focused on her anger and disregarded the familiar spark inside her.

"Make me." He whispered huskily, he parted his lips slightly. He made sure she would wobble in her feet this time.

Sakura went speechless. He was so gorgeous she can't help but glance at his slightly parted lips. _'Fuck!'_ The defenselessness that she is showing right now was the chance he had been waiting. His left arm trailed around her waist and pulled her to him. At the swift action Sakura was startled causing her lips to part.

Syaoran's only intention was to tease her. But looking at how pink her lips are, the urge hit him hard and his logic disappeared. Much to his surprise she lifted her hand and caressed his cheek. He leaned closer, slowly closing his eyes, anxious to taste her lips.

This was the moment Sakura was waiting for. She clenched her hand that was caressing his face and hit him hard in the forehead. Twice!

"Oww!" He winced in pain and immediately released her.

"Nice try Li. You may think you're hot but sorry buddy. You don't turn me on. Remember that before you try something perverted again." She smiled cockily at him. _'Two points! Hell yeah!'_

She proceeded with preparing her coffee nonchalant about what just happened, the evil smile is still on her face. Syaoran just stood there completely frustrated. _'Why is she so immune to my charms?'_

"Here." She placed another cup of coffee on the table. "Regardless of what you did, we are still on the ceasefire mode. Drink it before it gets cold." She walked out of the kitchen with the coffee mug on her hand and settled in the sofa.

He got more frustrated with her sudden kindness. She sure knows how to turn the table upside down and use his tricks against him. Embarrassed by his traitor male genes and angered by her cleverness, he took his leather jacket and left without saying anything.

* * *

Sakura's heart started to ache as she slowly approached the Cherry Park. When she got in, she took a deep breath, surveyed the place and proceeded to the far end. There she saw the familiar place that reminded her of her home, her old life and her brother. Today was Touya's death anniversary. It was the same day that she ran away from home.

When she found the place three years ago, she was glued to this side of the park. Planted there were two parallel lines of Sakura trees. Probably ten trees on each side, she's not sure though because she did not bother counting. At the center are iron two-seater benches.

She would always sit at the farthest bench from the park entrance glancing at the river across. It would always calm her. The river had been part of her escape and became a support during those hard times.

She silently prayed for Touya and their parents while tears slowly drip down to her chin. The memories, both sad and happy, come rushing in. She swallowed the lump on her throat.

"Touya. I miss you. How would I ever repay you for sacrificing your life so I can live? Please forgive me for being weak and a burden." She swallowed another lump before continuing. "You know, I met this guy. He is totally different from you, yet he reminds me of you. And I hate him for that."

Her tears are now uncontrollable as she continued to talk to herself. "I hate him because he is living the kind of life that you should be having if it wasn't cut short by those monsters. He's your age and probably as tall as you. He is trying to be nice but I couldn't gather the guts to return the favor."

She buried her face in her hands as she poured out her pain. After a while she placed her hands on her lap and spaced out. She kept silent for a long time. Then she whispered, "Touya, will you ever forgive me?"

* * *

Syaoran was walking around when he saw a beautiful park nearby. After yesterday's walk out drama, it only proved one thing. He is a looser. He decided to go back to the apartment to apologize. He was taking the teasing too seriously he had forgotten that he barely know her.

It was stupid of him to get frustrated. She was just trying to fight back but loosing the battle to her was a slap he couldn't handle. Of all people, why her? Now he just wants to clear out the negative aura in him before taking again to her. Another argument, though 90% possible, is something he wants to avoid. For now.

Then in the most unexpected place and time he saw her sitting on one of the benches, the farthest. He frowned. This is the first time he had seen her so vulnerable. No, it's not even close to that. She looks so… broken. _'Who would have the guts to break her in an awkward place like this?'_

He argued with himself for minutes before finally deciding to approach her. He stood a meter away from her and tucked his hands on his pocket. "Sakura?"

She was too absorbed in her own thoughts that the voice she heard sounded like a slight brush of air on her ears. She looked up, emptiness mirrored her eyes.

'_Crap!'_ Syaoran cursed inwardly. He wasn't ready for that look. "Hey." He called again.

Snapping out from her trance, Sakura really looked at him this time. She saw the concern in his eyes. _'Great! Just the man I want to see right now.'_ She tried to sound annoyed. "What do you want Li?"

He was taken aback by her mood change. The usual glaring and cunning Sakura is back. He was both relieved and pissed. His plans earlier vanished. "I want nothing Sakura." He said in gritted teeth.

"Then?"

"Look. I'm not here to start another round with you. I was just walking around when I saw you crying. I know it's not my business but…" _Does he really have to tell her? Whatever!_ "…you don't look like yourself." He averted his eyes readying his ears if she decides to lash out.

Sakura wanted to insult him but she couldn't find the words. Her throat dry from crying and her emotions haven't settled in yet. Then he continued hearing silence.

"Whatever is making you upset right now will pass. Don't force yourself, you'll get by. And though it doesn't look like it but I do care. I mean our relationship is not like the normal friendship but somehow I consider you a friend. So if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'd be glad to lend mine." _'Whoa. That wasn't so bad Li.'_ He scratched his head when she didn't say anything.

Moments pass, people came and went. The river kept flowing while the wind slowly rocked the trees. The flowers and leaves of the Sakura tree, one by one, glided down the grassy pavement beneath their feet. It looked like a shower of large pinkish teardrops from afar.

This continued for a good few minutes. The last petal landed on Sakura's lap. She looked at it while water started filling her eyes. She cradled the petal and surrendered; her tears falling rapidly, allowing Syaoran to see her vulnerability. She's letting her guards down. His presence and his silence had touched the depths of her heart. It was enough.

Maybe she can let him in. Maybe she can open herself and let another person in aside from Meilin. Maybe, just maybe. While sobbing she whispered in her sincerest words. "Thanks Li."


	4. Chapter 4 - The Brawl

Clamp owns CCS, I don't. Just borrowing some characters.

Genre: Romance / Drama / Angst / Humor / Mature

A.N.: Hello everyone! It's good to see some progress on the number of viewers. It made my day. To the kind-hearted people who added this story in their Favorite and Following lists, thank you so very much!

Enjoy reading! ReadandReview!

**Meeting Syaoran, Loosing Sakura **

**Chapter 4 – The Brawl**

**0_0**

O0o0o0o0o0

"How did it go?" Meilin asked when she saw Sakura spacing out in their sofa. Sakura seems oblivious of her presence. "Hey Sakura." She called out a little louder this time.

"Uh. Hey." She smiled dryly at Meilin, and then she placed her chin on top of her folded knees.

Meilin sat across her and gave her the 'I-smell-shit-what's-up' look.

"Can I ask you something?" Meilin nodded in response. "It's about Li."

Meilin frowned. "Xiao Lang? What about him?"

"Can you tell me who Li is? The Syaoran Li you have known your life?"

"I can tell you why he is the greatest brother in the world but why do you suddenly want to know?"

"He is confusing me. He has this split personality. And I want to know if what I'm seeing is the real Li."

"Sakura, I know you don't trust him but I can guarantee that he is the kindest person in the world."

"Is he? Or is he one of those wolves that feed on vulnerable women?" Sakura look pained and confused.

"Oh my God! Did he do something?" Meilin crossed their distance and sat beside her.

"I don't know. Whenever he is around me, all he does is tease me. He never fails to annoy me to the bones." She grunted. "I am genuinely hating him. But yesterday, he was so… I'm not sure. He was just their. And I didn't expect his presence to be… soothing."

Meilin gasped at her confession. Then realization hit her. "Xiao Lang was with you yesterday at the park?" Sakura nodded. "How did that happen? I swear, I didn't tell him anything."

"I know you didn't. It was just coincidence, I guess." Sakura closed her eyes to calm her senses. Her mental self is not taking this conversation well. Opening up to a man is hard. And allowing a man to become part of her life is a deathly blow. The trauma was still there. "Please Meilin. Just tell me."

Meilin sighed. "Xiao Lang is the father that I never had. He was always kind and loving. He is strict sometimes but he always listens to what others have to say. He is not biased. And when he loves, he fights for it."

"There was this one time when at middle school. I had this crush who doesn't like me. When the boy found out about it after I confessed, he rejected me in front of the whole class." She smiled before continuing. "Guess what he did?"

"Hmmm. He punched the boy?" Sakura guessed.

"That's what I thought too. That time I didn't know how twisted his mind can get." She shook her head. "He set him up with a popular girl at school. The girl agreed in return for a date with him."

"No way! That's sick!"

"It didn't end there. The girl was to make sure that the asshole gets drunk. Then he took him, stripped his clothing and left him in the school yard. And his final masterpiece was the stupid boy's underwear hanging on the flag pole."

"He didn't!" Sakura guffawed, her eyes blurry with happy tears.

"And he didn't get suspended for it. Can you imagine that? I tried forcing him to spill out what he did to prevent suspension. But until now I still have no idea."

"That's one hell of a crazy act. I wish I was there to witness it." She was still cackling in her seat. Meilin snorted and both roared in unison. The door swung open and the man of the hour came in.

"Well, well, well. Someone is having a party." He flashed them a smile. The two girls just looked at each other and started cackling again while holding their stomachs. "Hey! That's rude."

When the girls didn't stop laughing, he set his hands on the pillows lying on the sofa. Then he tossed it to them making sure that each pillow will hit their faces. Bull's eye!

"I can't believe you just did that Li!" Sakura flushed, both with amusement and anger. But before she can do anything to retort Meilin immediately smack him by the jaw.

He moved away, slightly leaping away from her. He tried kicking her leg to throw her off balance but she blocked his kick and countered with a swift punch. Effortlessly, he blocked and countered it with his own punch. Sakura froze while watching them in amazement. Their Kung Fu was brilliant. Both wore a serious and challenging look on their faces.

The two were careful enough not to break anything in the house while blocking attacks and making counter attacks at the same time. For a moment it looked like they were equal. Then she had seen Syaoran having the upper hand. She panics seeing the frustrated look on Meilin's face. She wants to help but she doesn't know how. She found her chance when Syaoran was trying to pin Meilin against the door. His back was open.

Without thinking twice Sakura ran on top of the sofa and jump at his back. Her legs quickly wrapped around his waist while she mustered all her strength to lock his neck in a tight grip.

Syaoran shocked by her sudden attack, released Meilin and abruptly pulled her arms. She felt the force of his hands and she nearly cried in pain. But she didn't let go. She held on. However Syaoran was just too strong he successfully unfastened her arms and legs without much effort. He inclined downwards swinging Sakura unto the floor.

But he quickly locked his arms on her waist preventing her from hitting the floor. She isn't Meilin so the fall will definitely hurt her. There is no way she can protect herself. He breathlessly held unto her as he watched her chest heave in anticipation.

He swallowed the lump forming on his throat. This time he had a better view of how full her breasts are. His gaze traveled up to her arched neck, her pulse as fast as his. And then to her slightly parted lips, moist and trembling.

Sakura realized the situation and her eyes flopped open. Her gaze met his and they both felt the unseen electricity spark and navigate through their bodies. She shuddered at the sensation. He felt it and he slowly straightened his body pulling her up with him. They locked eyes while feeling each other's body heat.

"That was fun Xiao Lang! Wasn't it Sakura?" Meilin broke the silence with a smug look on her face. She clearly saw how her righteous brother looked at her best friend.

Sakura pulled away automatically. "Yeah." Her face tainted with pink. She flashed him a shy look before turning her back. She bit her lip hoping she wouldn't start singing the song Louder. Her heart was just thudding too loud.

Syaoran glowered at his sister. Meilin ignored it. "Who wants pizza for dinner? I'll call delivery."

"I'd like that. I want the usual. And please don't forget the extra pineapples." Sakura shouted from the kitchen, her back still facing them.

Before Syaoran can say anything Meilin giggled. "This is so much fun! Guess I would have to order to Hawaiian, one with extra pineapples and the other with extra cheese. I'll have pepperoni." She proceeded with the order without waiting for a response.

A few minutes later the order was delivered. Syaoran opened the door and paid for the three boxes. He placed it on the table and all three opened the boxes simultaneously.

"What the fuck!" Sakura peeked at the other boxes and horror dawned at her. Meilin's box had pepperoni, while hers and Syaoran's had Hawaiian with extra pineapple and cheese.

"Don't give me that look Sakura. I told the guy exactly how you wanted your pizza's." she explained with her hands up.

"Whatever." She groaned and started plucking out the extra strips of melted cheese on her pizza before munching it. She looked really disgusted

The siblings chuckled at her action but she didn't give a damn. Awkwardness was all over the place. And having their pizzas messed up like that added salt to her wounded ego.

She had started enjoying her pizza when a hand flew into her box and starting picking the cheese strips. She followed the hand and it landed on Syaoran's mouth.

"Gross! Cut that out Li!" He didn't listen and just continued what he was doing. She flicked his hand gaining an "ow" from him. She gawked at his reaction.

"You don't have to do that. It was such a waste to throw all those cheese."

"I plucked them with my bare hands. Does dirty sound familiar to you?"

"Don't tell me you didn't wash your hands?"

"What? Of course I did."

Whatever she was about to add was pushed back in her throat when he leaned on her side, his lips nearly touching her ear. "It's clean then." He picked up the remaining strips on her box and teasingly chewed it.

"You're fucking twisted."

"Where did that come from? And will you stop swearing?" he dropped the slice that he was holding and turned to her with a serious look.

"Fucking is not swearing. It's an expression. You're the fucked up pervert here."

"Stop it Sakura. You're going too far." He is barely holding on to his calm state. She can easily get into his nerves.

"Make me."

The muscles on his face moved as he forced the anger to die down. He is not going to loose it. Not in front of Meilin and definitely not in front of her.

"Scaredy-cat." She mockingly whispered. That did it. Everything in him snapped.

"Hoe!" Meilin interrupted. Though it was fun seeing her best friend tease her brother and her brother, who rarely gets mad but is easily agitated by her best friend; him getting fed up was dangerous. "Let's just stop the teasing and enjoy the food. Okay?"

Syaoran clenched his fists while glaring at Sakura. He nearly lost it. It would be a first. Sakura, on the other hand, simply shrugged her shoulders and continued eating. She was so ready to see him angry. She was bored of seeing him always keep his temper down. She was itching to see that wild side of him. When it happens she could get rid of the growing spark inside her.

* * *

A raven haired beauty with pale white skin smiled at the investigator sitting across her table. The news he brought today was the best news ever. "Well done Ken. The deposit will be in your account within 24 hours. You'll hear from me again if your services are needed."

The investigator stood and shook her hands and left her office. She tapped 1 on her phone screen and placed the phone on her ear. After three rings, "Any good news?" a deep voice asked.

"Hello there. Good news it is. But it isn't the news you want to hear." She heard the man sigh on the other line. "I'll initiate Plan A tonight. And give me a week to accomplish it."

"I see. Good news indeed. See you soon."

"We will. Bye." She ended the call and gathered her things. Tonight she will finally meet her subject. A mischievous smile crossed her face as she left the office.

* * *

Sakura hated meetings similar to what they are having tonight. She sat at the far end of the conference room hoping no male specie would dare to go near her. Meilin had already stopped working in the club a week ago. She was so devastated when Meilin told her about it. She even got mad upon hearing her reason for leaving. That pervert! He gave Meilin the ultimatum. They're leaving immediately or she stops working at the club.

The door swung open and Larry came in. He looked down, his shoulders sagging and the playfulness in his eyes disappeared. He took his time to look at the faces inside the room. Then his stare landed on Sakura who was frowning at him.

He forced a smile. "Everyone, I have a big announcement to make. From tomorrow onwards the club will be under new management. Due to reasons I can not disclose, I am leaving the country together with my family, for good. With that, let's welcome the new owner with gratitude."

Sakura felt nauseous at the sudden announcement. She couldn't believe Larry would sell the club. It meant life for him. Her thoughts were interrupted once again when the door revealed a raven haired woman dressed in a grey suit with a lavender scarf on her neck. Her lavender stiletto echoing as she walked towards Larry.

She stood proudly and surveyed the room. When she found the person she was looking for, she smiled brightly. "Please treat me kindly and take care of me." She bowed elegantly making everyone gasp in surprise.

"Alright everyone back to work." Larry's voice boomed and one by one the employees disappeared. Sakura was the last one to get out. "Aya see me at my office." He left before she could, followed by the new owner. She rolled her eyes as she followed them.

Sakura kept her senses up. She rarely comes to his office and Laryy had never called for her. Something was up and she doesn't like it. As soon as she settled in the couch across his desk, Larry left and the new owner took his chair.

"Would you like something to drink?" Sakura shook her head while her emerald orbs stayed fixed on her. She cleared her throat before smiling softly. "How should I address you? Miss Kinomoto or Sakura?"

"What?!" She jumped out of the couch. She shivered in undeniable shock and unfathomable horror.

The woman giggled at her reaction. "Sakura will do then."

Sakura had violently reacted at her amusement. She slammed the glass top of the table and leaned, she breathe heavily trying to hide the panic she was feeling. "Who are you?!"

"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. I'm a famous designer. I own The House of D which is famous for quality and unique undergarment designs. What else? Oh! And I am your new boss." She beamed.

"Are fucking with me?"

"Ooh! What a sharp tongue you have there. No need to be alarmed Sakura. I'm a friend." She reassured her.

"What do you want?" she glowered at her.

Seeing her still tense and on guard, Tomoyo let out a sigh. "Okay. I'll be honest. But can you please sit down and relax a bit? Really, I'm a friend."

Sakura sat back on the couch tension still showing on her shoulders. "My winter collection is to be released in two months. I have the designs but no model can bring life to them. After a couple of tries, I gave up. While on the hunt for a model, I saw you walking in the streets near the Sakura Park."

She pointed at her eyes. "Those emerald orbs caught my attention. And I knew in that instant I found my model. So I hired an investigator to search for you. And that search led me to this place."

"And?" she questioned still not believing her story.

"Part of the investigation was to figure out who you are. I had a good detective and he gave me your real name. I just found out that you were using an alias but I didn't say anything to Mr. Tiu."

Sakura gave her a scrutinizing look while weighing her words. It seemed surreal yet makes perfect sense. Still, she refused to give in. "What made you think that I will model for you?" she tried her best to sound as nonchalant as she possibly could.

"I knew you'd say that." She confidently smiled while pulling up some folders on her drawers. She handed it to Sakura and leaned unto her desk. "As you can see, these are the designs for my new collection. The theme is silver and black. In a designer's eye, green complements these colors well."

She paused and watched Sakura scan through the design. Most of her designs are a pair of underwear. Amusement flashed in eyes as she saw the horror in Sakura's face.

"Don't be alarmed. I'm offering you a decent job. The people you will be working with are professionals."

Sakura lifted her face after scanning the folder. "I'm a stripper. I only strip inside the club. Nothing more. And I don't sleep around. This offer is hilarious. Do you know why?" The acid on her voice had started to suffice.

Tomoyo shook her head in response. "Me, stripping in front of a couple of viewers would only last for a maximum of one hour. This 'decent' job of yours will be published and broadcast for quite some time. People will have copies of me wearing your designs and they will have access to it anytime."

Sakura's stare narrowed at the woman who seemed oblivious of her anger and disgust. "The few hours I spend stripping in this club is much decent than you using my body to sell your products."

A long silence came after that. Sakura is now fuming at the lack of reaction from her boss while Tomoyo is trying to contain the growing amusement in her.

"I'm too disappointed in you Sakura. How twisted can your mind get to think, even just a little, that stripping is decent? Do you honestly think that you can take pride in what you do? Don't make me laugh."

"Don't mock me Miss Daidouji. You don't know a thing about me. Before you go lecturing about decency, try looking around first. Not all strippers are whores and not all whores are money leeches. I decline the offer. I'm sure you can afford contacts for your models."

She proudly raised her chin up and left the office. She is well aware that she can loose her job anytime soon. And she's ready for it. Nobody dares to insult her. They know nothing, not a single thing.

Tomoyo sighed in defeat. She was warned about her stubbornness. But she didn't expect how she responded to her. She was full of fire. She was so alive and idealistic. She held her phone, pressed one and waited for an answer.

"What's up?" a deep voice answered.

"You were right. She's stubborn. And at the heat of the moment I think I ended up hurting her pride." She sighed.

"How so?" the man on the other line sighed as well.

"Who would have thought she finds stripping more decent that modeling for me?"

"You failed then."

"No way! I never fail! It's time for Plan B." she confidently muttered.

"Make this work Tomoyo. You know how much this means to me."

"I know. Trust me. I'll get her." With that she hung up and allowed her fingers to dance on the table.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Friendship

Clamp owns CCS, I don't. Just borrowing some characters.

Genre: Romance / Drama / Angst / Humor / Mature

Enjoy reading! ReadandReview!

**Meeting Syaoran, Loosing Sakura **

**Chapter 5 – The Friendship**

**0_0**

O0o0o0o0o0

"What?!"

"Ssssshhh. Keep it down Meilin." Sakura rolled her eyes. After the talk with her boss she went home. Her mood was too sour for her to excite guests. She found Meilin watching TV. She sure was glad the pervert already left.

"I can't believe you turned down an offer like that. You're crazy!"

"What?!"

"Keep it down Sakura." Meilin rolled her eyes, copying her action earlier.

"Are you fucking serious? You're more concerned with me turning down her offer than her insulting me? And you call yourself my friend?"

"You know exactly what I mean. And I'm serious. Why did you turn down the offer?"

"I can't believe you are asking me that question." She lightly slapped her forehead in disbelief.

Meilin brushed it aside and asked her again. "Why did you?"

"Meilin if you must know, I declined the offer because I was scared. Happy?"

"Oh my, Sakura I'm sorry." She hugged her friend to comfort her. Sakura don't easily show her emotions but when she does it's a big leap for her. Her fear truly reflected on her eyes. "Tell me why you are scared." she asked after they parted.

"I'm so used to stripping in the club. The thought of leaving it, exposing myself more and working with unknown people gives me the creeps. It's outside my comfort zone and I'm too scared to step out Meilin."

"I know it's hard, especially since she knows you're identity. I can understand that, I really do. But think about your future Sakura. Stripping is not fit for a long time career. I'm sure you are aware of that."

Meilin shot her a comforting look. "And besides that, I'm leaving soon. I've got barely two weeks here. My conscience will eat me alive leaving you like this." She took a deep breath. "I haven't met this Daidouji but I have a feeling that you're in good hands. You will have a better and brighter future in modeling with that ass and those B cups and… ow! Hey!"

Sakura flicked her forehead and smiled. "You just have to ruin the mood don't you?" She attempted to flick it again but Meilin slapped her hand. "Are you sure about what you just said?"

Meilin playfully pinched her cheeks before answering. "Yes Sakura. And you should start toning these cheeks. I'm sure they don't want bun-faced models flaunting their clothes."

"You did not just say that!" Sakura saw the half eaten apple pie on the living room table. She immediately grabbed it and plastered it on Meilin's face.

"Eww!" Meilin sprang, grabbing the glass filled with orange juice. Trailing after Sakura, she cornered her near the door. She poured it unto her head making Sakura scream as the cold liquid touched her body.

After recovering from shock, Sakura picked up the abandoned slipper on the floor throwing it to Meilin's face Frisbee style. Meilin curved her body to avoid contact. Then she picked up the throw pillow on the sofa and it flew towards Sakura's direction. She ducked and crawled her way at the back of the sofa.

Meilin jumped out and ran towards the door. She pulled it open and hurriedly closed it. Instead of following her out, Sakura ran to the kitchen and clutched the remaining unsliced pie. She then tiptoed to the side of the door and patiently waited for the door to open.

After a few minutes it slowly swung open. Without checking she jumped out of her hiding place and slapped it on her face. Err, his face rather. 'What?' Her eyes bulged open as her face lifted a little higher. She couldn't see his face well but she knows who it was. Then she heard Meilin burst out of laughter.

To her horror, Syaoran peeled the pie off his face. He wiped the fillings using his hand and without warning he held Sakura's face with the same hand. As if not contented, he cupped a handful and wiped it on her neck. With another handful, he turned around and gently slapped it on Meilin's face. In a gleeful voice he said, "Now we're even."

Sakura stood there bewildered at the events. Her vision went back to Syaoran's face then to Meilin's. Both were grinning widely at her super shocked face. The two burst out in laughter leaving Sakura with no choice but to do the same.

Laughter can still be heard even outside of the apartment. After the eventful scene with the apple pie, all three were inseparable. Meilin volunteered to cook dinner, Sakura took care of the dessert and Syaoran bought the refreshments. Sakura had already called the supervisor telling her she won't be working tonight. She was still pissed at the new owner.

While waiting for Meilin to finish both Sakura and Syoaran settled in the dinning table sitting across each other. Sakura was humming while her fingers tapped on the table.

"Do you like singing?" Syaoran shot her a random question.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Good. How about we do something fun. One sings and stops at a certain word, and then the other will sing another song starting with the last word."

"Game!" Sakura beamed. She loved this game. "I'll start."

"Whoa! That's not fair. Rock-Paper-Scissors will decide. Are you joining Mei?"

"Nah. I'll watch. And whoever losses will do the cleaning later."

And so Sakura and Syaoran did the rock-paper-scissors. Sakura lost as expected but her enthusiasm did not falter. Syaoran cleared his throat before starting.

SyaoraN

If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you

(He stood up and slowly walked towards Sakura while keeping eye contact. He stood a foot away from her.)

If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you…

SakurA

You are the song  
playing so softly in my arms  
I reach for you  
you seem so near yet so far

(She slowly ascended her right hand above her chest while dreamily watching his eyes glow.)

I hope and I pray  
you'd be with me some day  
I know down inside you are mine  
and I, your true love  
or am I dreamin…

Meilin

…dreamin' and I'm thinkin' of you  
Daydreamin' and I'm thinkin' of you

(She turned off the stove and glided towards the other end of the table. She posed and dramatically flicking her fingers slightly swaying to a silent beat.)

Daydreamin' and I'm thinkin' of you  
Daydreamin' and I'm thinkin' of you

(Then she sat on the table, one foot dangling while the other rooted on a chair.)

Look at my love blowing away  
He's the kind of guy that would say  
"Hey, baby let's get away  
Let's go some place, huh"  
Where, I don't care…

(She blew a kiss. Surprise where the only emotion shown in Sakura and Syaoran's face. Who knew they can all sing.)

SyaoraN

Carefree  
Why can we not be?  
Forever you and me  
Forever me and you

(He smiled at his sister before shifting his glance at Sakura.)

Carefree  
I know it's not my fault  
I long to be forgiven  
For whatever it is I've done  
Tonight the oceans at my feet  
The stars glitter just like diamonds…

(He grinned. The last word of his phrase was quite challenging. Wondering how she will pull it off, his eyes didn't leave hers.)

SakurA

(She returned the same grin. Challenge accepted.)

Diamonds are forever,

(After the high note, she pulled out the chair she was seated on earlier, a good distance away from the table. She gently pushed him to the chair. Then she stepped on the space between his legs leaning closer.)

They won't leave in the night,  
Have no fear that they might…desert me

(A few seconds pause, she dropped her feet. She stood with her feet apart, her head bowed. The made a popping move with her chest slowly stepping backwards. She pushed herself up and sat on the table. She crossed her legs and started rapping.)

Throw your diamonds in the sky if you feel the vibe,

(Second Voice - Meilin: Diamonds are forever)

The Roc is still alive every time I rhyme  
For ever ever, for ever ever, ever ever, ever ever, ever ever, ever ever, ever ever

(She jumped out of the table, ran towards him, her right hand lifted in the air moving in one with the beat while her left thumb is inserted in her left pocket.)

Close your eyes and imagine  
Feel the magic, Vegas on acid  
Seen through Yves Saint Laurent glasses,  
And I've realize that I've arrived  
Cuz it take more than a magazine to kill my vibe  
Does he write his own rhymes, just sort of  
I think 'em, that mean I forgot better shit than you ever thought of.

(She ended it by parting her legs and sliding into his lap. She gave him another chest pop before pushing herself up, butt first. Then she stood straight crossing her arms, awaiting his response.)

Syaoran just stared at her in amazement, unable to think of a rebuttal. Hip Hop was one thing and rapping was another. Sakura flicked his forehead to get his attention.

Meilin laughed at the background. She liked watching a mini-Broadway. And clearly her brother's reaction shows how he admires her best friend.

Sakura was about to hit him again when he caught a glimpse of her hand. On reflex, he slapped it. "I don't approve violence."

Sakura chuckled. "Whatever you say, Loser." Her smile was contagious. And on that same day, all three of them gleefully shared the same hilarious laugh.

* * *

Syaoran was wide awake on his hotel bed. Today was one of the happiest days he had while in Japan. No more bickering with Sakura. She's opening up to him in her own phase. They started sharing jokes without hurting or insulting each other.

He was now seeing her differently. Her physical being doesn't bother him much anymore. Her body was just so perfect and she isn't aware of it which makes it more seductive. The good thing is he doesn't get as distracted as he was before whenever she moves around.

He was almost completely off that now. He was seeing more of the real Sakura; the friendly, loving and gleeful Sakura who's carefree and playful at the same time. And he liked it. He adored this side of her. Whoa! Hold it right there. Did he just say he err… adored her?

His phone started ringing so he picked it up. "Hello?" It was Yelan. "Mother! I'm sorry I haven't called… No that's not it… Yes I've already talked to Meilin… We can't, I mean she can't leave yet. I gave her a month. We'll be home in less than two weeks… Yes, we will. See you soon."

The line went dead. He sighed. He was enjoying his stay here that he nearly forgot what he really came here for. Surely his sister won't be happy about this. And it feels like he was feeling the same way. Double sigh.

* * *

"Looks like someone needs a diet." He joked as he saw Sakura pushing an almost full cart near the fruits area. He intended to buy some fruits at the nearby grocery store before going to the apartment.

"Hey!" Sakura greeted Syaoran. She was at the nearest grocery store to buy their groceries. It was a weekend. Meilin decided to stay and do the laundry. "What are you doing here?"

"Buying groceries?"

"Funny Li. You live in a hotel. You don't need groceries." She continued on to the next stall. "And besides you are practically living in our apartment minus the fees."

"It's always good to share your blessings." He wiggled his brows.

"And it's abusive to overuse our kindness."

He chuckled. She would never back down to an argument and he liked teasing her more . Aw! Stop this weird thinking.

"Am I amusing you that much Li?" She had the usual glare on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry. It's fun watching you glaring like a mad woman."

"I'm glad I made your day." She said sarcastically. "Now go scam and leave me alone." She picked up some apples and a pineapple before making her way to the counter.

"Sakura wait." He held her arm to stop her.

"What now Li?" This time she was really getting pissed off.

"Let me help you with that." Without waiting for her response, he slightly pushed her to the side and held unto the cart.

"What are you doing?! I told you to leave me alone, didn't I?" She was now frowning.

"I'm helping you. I'll pay for these, a payback for your hospitality." He explained.

"That's not necessary. You don't owe me anything." She tried taking the cart handle from him but he did not budge. "Why are you being so stubborn?" She tried again but still failed.

"Because, you're being stubborn as well." He stopped at the end of the line. They reached the counter without her realizing it. "Don't think of it as a payback then. Just think of it as me regularly buying the supplies we need at home."

"What?! Have you gone mad? Surely, your words are not making sense. Not to me."

"You are right. I'm practically living at your apartment. Both you and my sister refused any financial assistance. So I have decided to buy food and we can all have it." He sighed. "You don't have to make an issue out of this. It's just a simple gesture."

"Fine." She crossed her arms and stood beside him. Her lips tightly closed clearly showing she's no longer talking to him.

He kept his silence as well as they waited for their turn. After paying, Syaoran held three bags but Sakura insisted on carrying one. He gave in and they silently went out.

"My car is right here. You don't have to walk." He opened the trunk and placed the bags. He grabbed the other bag from her hands and laid it in before closing it. "No excuses. I know you walked your way here."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Yes, she did walk. It was just three blocks away from their apartment. Besides it was a good form of exercise. And she planned on taking a cab on her way back. She obligingly went in the passenger seat and secured her seatbelt.

Syaoran went in and started the engine. After an awkward silence he spoke. "You know, I thought we are already good." Sakura did not respond so he continued. "Why are you back to your grouchy mode?"

"Excuse me! I am no way near grouchy. Where the hell did you get the idea?"

"You are glaring again, at me. I thought we already settled our differences and now on the friendship level."

"Somehow, we did." She answered without looking at him.

"Then why are you acting up again?" his frustration was bubbling up. He was so looking forward to another laugh trip session with them, especially with her.

"Fuck! We are not talking about this. Pull over."

"I'm not pulling over. And yes we are talking about this right now." He purposely missed turning to the parking lot entrance of their apartment and sped up.

Sakura punched his arm. "Are you fucking retarded? Pull over!"

He abruptly hit the brakes; Sakura nearly flew out of the windshield. Then he clicked the automatic lock for the doors, rendering Sakura no escape. "Now let's talk." He calmly said.

"Fuck you Li! Don't use that tone on me!" She desperately banged the door to open. Hopelessness sinking in, she turned to his direction and attempted to slap him. He stopped her.

"We have to settle this now. And you will listen to me Sakura." His voice was now low and dangerous.

Sakura nearly shivered at the change of his tone. She crossed her arms for the 'nth' time and glowered at him.

"I despise women who are violent and cuss like it's a natural thing to do. You're exactly that, no doubt. But that's only a façade you put up when men are around." He breathed hard and his tone changed softer this time. "Why are doing it?"

"Why do you care?" Her voice was surprisingly soft as well.

"I care because you are a friend and my sister's best friend. Or am I just another stranger?" He patiently waited for her answer.

"Do you really want to know Li?"

"Yes." He answered sincerely.

"Well, I don't consider you a friend. You are more like someone closer." She saw the confusion in his eyes. "You see, friends for me are like people I know, acquaintances of some sort. They come and go. An important person is someone I treasure, someone like Meilin."

"Wha…" He was stopped short when Sakura waved her hand.

"And that's what pisses me the most. I've known you for barely a month and you were able to break into my world. I hate intruders because I value my space." She looked away to hide her fragility.

"Sakura if I am important to you, why are you shutting me down?"

She looked at him with sad eyes. "I am not ready for it yet. I am not ready for you. If you stick around, maybe then you can break in freely. I'm sorry I'm not ready for this."

"Then I'll stick around. I'll stay until you are ready."

"No don't do that. You're efforts are enough." She sighed. "This is about me. No one should be dragged into my messed up life."

They looked at each other, calculating the emotion within.

"Alright. But can we at least enjoy our time together. I really hate arguing you know." His composure was back and was now trying to calm her.

"My first impression about you was totally wrong. I always thought you were some perverted guy who acts cool all the time. I'm admitting it, I was wrong. You're a nice guy, minus the calm and composed façade."

"Were you complimenting me or insulting me?" he smiled.

"No way near that. I was telling you how I see you. I like the teaser act. It isn't awkward and forced. It suits you naturally."

"Wow! Now too much honesty is flowing out of that cursing mouth."

"And too much girly pep talk is coming out from yours." She chuckled. "Now drive us back before Meilin calls the police."


	6. Chapter 6 - The Bargain

Clamp owns CCS, I don't. Just borrowing some characters and adding new ones.

**A.N.** It's been awhile. Got a little busy with work. So here's the new chap. Hope you'll enjoy this one. Any feedback will do.

**Meeting Syaoran, Loosing Sakura**

**Chapter 6 – The Bargain**

**0_0**

O0o0o0o0o0

The restaurant was cozy, the ambience was relaxing and the food was great. Sakura was enjoying a late lunch with Syaoran. He was kind enough to lay low on the teasing game and kept his thoughts to himself. She doesn't need it right now.

She caught him looking again at her. "What?"

He sheepishly smiled before answering her question. "I was just wondering. Why do you always act so tough and mean all the time?"

She raised her brow at his out of nowhere question.

"Why do you do it when you can be naturally sweet?"

"I'm not acting at all Li. I don't do bullshit."

"See? You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" her irritation was slowly pilling up. She did not like the topic at all.

"I know you know what I mean. Why don't you try showing your softer side more often? It suits you."

"Don't start with me Li. The end will be ugly." She scowled.

It didn't bother him. He was now used to the act. And he would continue to push it. "You won't win this time." His tone was firm.

Sensing this, she stopped frowning and gave him a blank face. "Try me."

Before he could further irritate her, the door swung open and Meilin came in. She looked around for a bit then she smiled seeing their table. She ran towards them. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked seeing the scowl on Sakura's face.

"Yes you are."

"No you're not."

The two answered at the same time making her frown.

"What did you do this time Xiao Lang?" she eyed her brother.

"Don't give me that look Meilin. We were just talking. I'm trying to knock some sense out from our dear friend."

"Fuck you Li! If you really are a friend you won't fucking change me into someone I am not!" She nearly shouted. Her blabber was cut short when her phone started ringing.

She stood up and went inside the washroom. Meilin took over her seat and glared at her brother. "What are you doing?"

"This is none of your business Mei. Stay out of it." He was back to his calm self.

"Oh! It's my business Xiao Lang. Have you forgotten we are talking about my best friend here? And don't give me that cold shoulder."

He smiled. "You are being silly." He shrugged his shoulders not wanting to say more.

Meilin was about to say something when Sakura came back. The scowl never leaving her face. "I need to go Meilin. Daidouji wants me in the office now. She really is annoying."

She kissed Meilin on the cheek before leaving the restaurant. The cold shoulder hurt Syaoran but she felt the need to completely ignore him upon leaving.

"You're digging your own grave. What are you doing?" Meilin didn't waste time to rant.

"Look I'm just trying to convince her that smiling is better than scowling. She does that all the time."

"No she doesn't. She's only like that around men, especially around you if you haven't noticed that. Why do like pissing her off?"

"It's fun." was his simple answer.

Meilin nearly pulled out her hair. "Why are you being a jerk? You were supposed to be a gentleman. Mother will surely have a heart attack if she sees this jerkiness."

Syaoran immediately gave her a serious face. "Mother had been calling. She wants us home immediately. I asked for two more weeks. But knowing our mother she might jump into our private jet and drag us home anytime soon."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?" Frustration was filling her in.

"What difference will it make? The way I see it you will never be ready to leave."

"No! I don't want to leave yet." She was now panicking. "Brother you have to help me." She pleaded with all her might. She never called him 'brother' unless she badly needed something.

"You don't have to beg Mei. I can clearly see that. But I can't promise you anything now. I hope you understand that as well." He sighed to release the tension. "I am not as tough as you when it comes to defying Mother."

"You would have been a cooler brother if you were defiant son. I guess you are living to our Father's expectations." She sadly gazed at him. "I'm just the black sheep, and a proud one."

* * *

Sakura took deep breaths before entering the office. She would not give the lady the satisfaction to see her flare up just by the sight of her. Daidouji was on the phone when she came in. She immediately bid farewell to the person on the other line while Sakura settled on the couch. She crossed her legs, with a blank face she waited for her boss to speak.

"So have you decided?" She smiled gleefully at her.

"I already told you. I'm not modeling for you."

Tomoyo laughed at her response. "Oh! But that's not what I was asking you." She stood up grabbed two glasses and poured whiskey. She handed one to Sakura and she instantly gulped hers. "I was asking when will you be moving to your condo?"

"What?! Are you drunk or something?" Sakura almost wanted to laugh. Is she drunk or what?

"I'm serious. You are moving to your condo next week. But I want you to choose the date."

Sakura couldn't decide what to say or do. Tomoyo was just talking nonsense. "I suggest you sober up and stop wasting my time. Good day Miss Daidouji."

"Wait!" Tomoyo called out. "Starting tonight you will no longer work here. Spend the rest of this week for rest. I'll see you when it's time to move. You can take your exit now." She smiled amusedly.

Sakura slammed the glass unto the table, nearly breaking, before walking out. She took in some more deep breaths before heading out. The club was almost half empty aside from the cleaners. She shook her head. "People are getting crazier."

Her eyes almost fell on the pavement when she saw Syaoran's car parked right in front of the club when she came out. He stood leaning on the passenger's side smiling brightly at her.

"What are you doing here Li?" She stood right in front of him, her hands on her waists.

"I'm giving you a ride home. Come on." He opened the door for her.

"Oh God! Am I cursed today?" She helplessly looked up as if God was looking down at her.

Syaoran laughed at her action. "Get in before they start thinking you have gone mad." The smile on his lips remained.

For the nth time she took a deep breath and got in. "I'll probably curse myself for doing this." She whispered to herself as Syaoran turned to the other side.

When they drove away from the club Sakura closed her eyes. The day was too far from ending yet she felt so tired. People just kept forcing their ideas on her without even considering her thoughts.

"About earlier, I'm sorry. I guess I got a little carried away."

"Oh no you didn't. You got too nosy." She said without opening her eyes.

"I guess your right. Just… Well, I'm sorry okay?"

"Yeah. Now shut up and bring me home. My head's being a pain in the ass, whatever that means."

The last thing she remembered was hearing him chuckle. She got really exhausted from all the absurd conversation and emotional attacks and fell asleep.

He parked the car in front of the apartment. She was so peaceful in her sleep he didn't have the heart to wake her up. She twisted a little to reposition herself.

"Stupid Li." She murmured in her sleep.

He just shook his head. No matter how tough she may look like, she couldn't keep up with her pretense. It would wear her off. He took his time to watch her sleep when she started snoring.

"Whoa!" Syaoran burst into laughter. It was so damn hilarious. He didn't bother holding back or he might choke. His laugher awakened Sakura. And that earned him a slap. "Ow! How can you be so violent just after waking up?"

"You're an asshole." She grabbed her bag and went out of the car.

He followed her after locking the car. He was smiling while holding his reddened face. Sakura didn't bother closing the door knowing that he's right behind her.

* * *

Sakura did her make up darker than usual. She avoided the puzzled look from the other girls in the dressing room but they just kept staring at her totally forgetting the meaning of the word rude. "Would you fucking mind your own business?" She glared at them through her mirror.

They finally looked away and she continued fixing herself. Shouta came into view with an irritated look. "I thought Miss Daidouji made it clear that you will no longer work starting tonight. Leave now Aya."

She gave him a fake smile. "Where did the drooling boy go? Someone else's dog now Shouta?"

"Dammit! Leave now before I loose my job!" He pulled her up by squeezing her arm.

Sakura immediately jerked away freeing herself. She pointed a finger at him. "Don't you ever touch me again Nagasaki! I swear I'll kill you. You hear me?! Don't you ever do that again!"

She pushed him hard but he didn't budge. Sakura hit his body hard as she walked out of the dressing room. The rage inside her was highlighted by her dark make up. Anyone who would see her now will get goosebumps.

She pushed the door open and shot daggers to the ladies in the washroom. Everyone scrammed out not wanting to pick a fight with her. They knew how violent she can become when aggravated. As the room became silent she locked the doors and slowly allowed her knees and legs to wobble as she dropped to the floor. And for the first time after five years she cried not because of Touya.

Only Touya can make her cry, dead or alive. Only her precious brother could. She shut herself from the world for the sole reason of preventing anyone from hurting her more. But today, everyone seemed to break in her walls and directly punched her in the guts. It's painful but she wasn't hurt. She was crying out of desperation, frustration, rejection and fear. Fear was always there. It did not leave her.

* * *

"Meilin! We've talked about this!" Syaoran followed his sister out of the car.

"You can't stop me Xiao Lang. This is the last time I'll be working with Sakura, the last time I'll be myself. So no I'm not listening to you."

"I'm warning you Meilin. I'll make sure you will regret defying me." He gave her a final warning. He kept getting the vibes that Yelan would show up anytime soon. He couldn't let her see Meilin stripping in a club. The fact that he lied to her about it was enough to anger their mother.

Meilin halted. He really was serious. She hated begging him but she was willing to do it now. With a puppy face she turned to face her brother. "For the last time, please let me in. Please Brother."

"Come on Mei. You can't use that right now. You now it won't work."

"Fine! But can you at least allow me to greet and say goodbye to my friends? Please?" She begged again.

"God!" He ran his hand through his hair. "I'm coming with you. Make this quick."

"I love you Xiao lang." She grabbed his arm and went inside the club.

* * *

Tomoyo stared at the vacant couch. Sakura wasn't just stubborn; she's in charge of her life. Manipulating her should not have crossed her mind. "Ahh! The things I do for love."

She stood up, walked around her table and stopped in front of the glass cabinet where her collection of wine and whiskey were displayed. She lovingly examined each bottle before picking up her most favorite.

"I'm taking this matter seriously." She sighed, placed the bottle on her table and grabbed her phone. She tapped the screen and began typing her message. It said: Plan B tonight.

After sending the message she dropped the phone on her pocket and looked up. The ceiling was white like the rest of the room. She searched for two things: the smoke detector and the sprinkler. She found the sprinkler first, there were two in the room. The smoke detector was at the back corner of the ceiling.

"It's show time then." She lazily pulled off her stiletto and aimed at the smoke detector. She didn't hit it the first try. She finally smashed it with her shoe after a couple of tries.

She then opened the bottle she placed on her table and poured it all over the carpet. She lighted a cigarette, puffed it once and dropped it on the floor. After doing so, she hastily grabbed her bag and made sure that her office was locked before leaving the club. She rode her Mercedes at maximum speed and drove as far away as she could.

Meanwhile, the lighted cigarette slowly burned the carpet until it created a small fire. The alcohol that she poured earlier caught the fire and the small flame became huge starting to consume whatever was in the room. With the smoke detector gone, there was no stopping the fire.

* * *

Sakura rested her head on her knees while hugging her legs. She had not moved from her position even after her tears dried out. She didn't feel like glaring at anyone right now. She just wanted to be alone.

The tranquility of the silence brought by the empty washroom was enough to calm her. She was slowly reliving her memories of Touya when she heard faint screams outside the door. At first she planed to ignore it. But the screams became louder and she could already hear people running everywhere.

She raised her head and adjusted her eyes to the darkness. 'Is there a power outage?' Just as her vision cleared the thick black smoke covered the room and she started coughing. She covered her nose as she unlocked the door. It didn't open so she tried again. Panic rose to her when the door didn't open at all. She pushed it with her body but it was no use.

The smoke was hurting her eyes and she coughed every time she breathed. She immediately dropped to the floor and crawled towards the sink. She covered her nose and mouth as she desperately turned on every faucet. She used tissue to clog the sink so the water would overflow.

She dropped to the floor again hoping and waiting that it would work. She could already feel the heat of the unseen fire. And judging by how thick the smoke had become it will take just minutes for the fire to consume the comfort room as well. "Oh God help me."

Her tears poured out as the water from the sink slowly dripped down to the tiled floor. Relief crossed her mind for a second but she knew it wasn't enough. So she started shouting, calling out for help.

* * *

"Xiao Lang…" Syaoran halted as he felt Meilin's trembling hands. They got out of the club just as the fire alarm was made. The building didn't have any sprinklers or fire detectors. If not for a utility guy who shouted that a fire has started from the owner's office no one would be able to get out in time.

"Xiao Lang…" panic was now in Meilin's voice. Her grip tightened as her tears rolled out. "Xiao…" her eyes were unfocused as she searched through the crowd. "Xiao Lang, I… Sakura… I can't find her."

"Meilin! Look at me. Get in the car. I will look for Sakura." He held both her shoulders as he forced her to understand every word he said. Meilin nodded and with that Syaoran made his way through the crowd and bolted in the burning building.

The fire already consumed the right side of the building. Thick smoke covered his path. "Sakura! Where are you?!" He went in further and continued to call out her name. He dodged a falling wood as he went deep into the inferno. The heat was absorbing his body fluids making him dizzy. "Sakura!" He called out again.

He was about to give up when he heard someone cough from behind the wall. Water came out from the same door. He removed his shirt and soaked it and put it back on. "Sakura!?" He heard a faint "I'm here."

Syaoran saw a part of the ceiling had jammed the door. With so much adrenaline rushing out through his body he kicked the blazing wood and grabbed the knob. It didn't turn. He kicked it with so much force that the door flew open. To his relief it flew sideways missing Sakura who was sprawled to the wet floor.

"Li?! Oh my God!" She stood up embracing him like her life depended on him. "Thank you Li. Oh God!" She buried her face on his chest.

He embraced her as well, glad that she was okay. "We better go. The building will collapse any minute now."

They held each other's hand as they ran avoiding the falling debris. Both started coughing non-stop while finding their way out. Fire was everywhere Syaoran could hardly remember the way out. He was about to turn right when Sakura's grip hardened and she pulled him to an opposite direction. In a matter of seconds they were out.

"Where's your car?" Sakura asked. "I don't want to go to the hospital. Please Syaoran, take me home."

He didn't even realize her calling him by his first name. He nodded and led her to where the car was parked with a mourning Meilin standing beside it.

"Xiao Lang! Sakura!" She went out of the car and hugged them both. "I'm just so happy you're both here." Her cries got wilder.

Suddenly there was a loud boom followed by a crashing sound. When they turned all that can be seen was fire and debris. The building collapsed together with the fragile hope of the people who considered it home.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Fire

Clamp owns CCS, I don't. Just borrowing some characters and adding new ones.

**Meeting Syaoran, Loosing Sakura**

**Chapter 7 – The Fire**

**0_0**

O0o0o0o0o0

"Don't go please." Sakura whispered in her sleep. She fainted right after the building collapsed. Syaoran and Meilin brought her home as the latter insisted on not bringing her to a hospital. She reasoned out that Sakura hated hospitals.

The private doctor that Meilin contacted had already checked her and said that she was fine. She just needed rest. He prescribed some tranquilizers knowing what happened to Sakura in the past. Syaoran frowned upon seeing the prescription but the doctor did not bother to explain. Meilin ushered him out of the apartment leaving Sakura in Syaoran's care.

Syaoran looked at her sleeping form. Restlessness crossed her face as she started to move. She mumbled again. She started sobbing. "Hey. I'm here. It will be okay." Syaoran caressed her checks hoping to calm her.

Sakura's hand instantly grabbed his while he continued to ease out the tension. With eyes still closed, she held his hand tight and whispered, "Please don't go. Don't leave me. I'm scared."

Syaoran hushed her while he leaned down to place his arm around her head. As he did this, Sakura automatically turned to her side facing him. She snuggled closer to him feeling his warmth, feeling the security of another body close to hers.

She buried her face in his chest and eventually her breathing went back to normal, restlessness leaving her. Syaoran sighed. He was sure now that the lust he felt for her had vanished. His mother would faint in shock if she had seen how he had looked at her during their bickering days. It appeared humorous to him now.

He sighed again. This time it was for a different realization. Before he could process the thought that was confirmed tonight on his mind, Meilin came in. She closed the door, leaned unto it and crossed her arms above her chest.

"When did you start the habit of taking advantage of sick people Xiao Lang?" He didn't answer her question but it was clear he did not understand what she was talking about. "She will die of suffocation if you won't get your hands off her." she pointed out.

Syaoran instantly pulled away, shocked that he was actually hugging her. "No! Please don't go." Sakura held unto his shirt as she whispered. Her eyes slowly opened and she gazed sadly at him. "Please don't leave me again Touya. Please don't."

Meilin's hands covered her mouth as she gasped. Sakura was hallucinating. Her eyes widened as Sakura laced her arms on Syaoran's neck pushing her body closer to him. Meilin immediately reached for the syringe and a vial of tranquilizer. She injected the liquid through the vein in her arm while Syaoran was holding it firm. Sakura tried to struggle then she slowly went limp as the solution entered her system.

"Looks like med school thought you well." Syaoran commented.

"It becomes handy at times like this. I sure am glad I had good education."

Syaoran nodded in response. After a few minutes of silence, "Who's Touya?"

"Her brother. He died five years ago."

"Was he the reason she was crying at the park?"

"It was his death anniversary. Until now, she couldn't find the courage to return to the place where she came from. Her brother's death is still too painful."

"How did he die?" Curiosity was killing him.

Meilin sighed. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that. You should wait for her to open up to you." He looked at his sister. "It's not my story to tell Xiao Lang."

"All right." He slowly pulled away from her hold. As he successfully did, both tiptoed out of the room. "Would you mind if I sleep on the couch tonight?"

"Are you staying over?" He nodded. "Are you sure?" He nodded again. Relief was in Meilin's eyes. "Thank you Brother."

"I'm… Yeah."

* * *

Sakura's throat felt dry. She tried going back to sleep but the thirst didn't go away. She forced herself to open her eyes, hoping that a glass of water was on her bedside table. She grumbled seeing it empty. Gathering all her strength, she lifelessly left her bed and walked towards the door. She went straight to the kitchen drenching her throat with two glasses of water.

She felt better. She peaked at the window and saw the breaking dawn. The site was a mixture of orange and yellow. She hastily glanced at the wall clock, 5:30am. Going back to sleep was impossible now. She walked back to her room silently.

The tranquilizer felt heavy making her drowsy. "Why would I be tranquilized?" She supported her weight by grabbing a hold on the sofa while trying to remember what happened. A slightly loud 'Oh' came out from her.

A figure suddenly rose from the sofa. "Sakura?"

"Li? What are you doing here?" She felt dizzy. "I hate tranquilizers! Meilin surely gave me a load." She shook her head to get rid off the dizziness.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

"A little dizzy but I'm fine." She massaged her temple. "Uhmm Li?"

"Yes?" He quickly jumped out of his makeshift bed and stood by her side.

"This knock out is killing me and I don't feel like going back to sleep. Meilin is asleep. So… Uhm… Can you prepare hot choco for me? It's ah… It's…"

"Why don't you sit down first? I'll get it." He made sure that she was seated before running towards the kitchen. "So do you want it extra sweet?" he asked while preparing the drink.

"Yes please." Sakura answered barely understanding his question. The dizziness didn't go away. Even when seated everything in her vision were spinning. "Fuck this!"

Syaoran placed the oversized mug on the center table. "Are you okay?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She instantly bit her lip hearing the anger in her voice. "Sorry. No I'm not." She held the cup with both hands and took a sip. The warm liquid was soothing.

Syaoran just watched her silently drink her choco. After a while, he gently took the cup from her hands and guided her to lie down, her head on his lap. He started massaging her head skillfully.

Sakura felt the surge of relief as his skillful hands did wonders. "Hmmm this feels good."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." was her answer. "I wouldn't mind if you continue this the entire day. I really won't."

Syaoran chuckled. "Really?"

"Yeah. And some cups of hot choco in between. I mean you have to rest too. Right?" She slightly lifted her head up to look at him, giving him a wink.

Syaoran's laughter boomed. "I guess you're all better now. Joking around is not part of your vocabulary. Oh! Now that I think about it, this is the first time you did since we've met."

"Li don't fool yourself. I'm serious here." She rose from her position and sat beside him, her legs folded. "What is so funny Li?"

"Oh, nothing. Just exercising my jaws. I heard laughing a lot extends your life span. You should do that often." Then he gave her a light punch on her lower left jaw.

"Hey! No touching." She glared at him.

He shrugged at her remark. After a moment of silence he spoke. "Do you know why I like teasing you even if all you do is glare at me?"

"No. Why?" Her reply was monotone.

"You remind me so much of Meilin." She gave him a cold stare. "No. Not in a younger-sister-older-brother kind of way. It's more on the attitude. You always act high and mighty all the time yet you always have that soft spot in you. It makes you vulnerable but you don't let it get in the way."

"You are aware that you are not making any sense right now. Do you?"

"Hah! I should have not forgotten that you are not shallow as well."

"Damn right!" She mockingly agreed.

"People around me always said that I look so much more like my Mother. That is probably because she raised me and acted both a father and a mother at the same time."

"What do you mean?" Sakura was now facing Syaoran as the story begins to interest her.

"Father was too busy with the business; he was always out on a business trip. Then they had Meilin. Mother left her in a nanny's care and started a career of her own. Father got so mad to the point where I rarely see him at home. The situation got worse and we grew up without both parents' guidance."

"Meilin never really told me the whole story. Is that the reason why she ran away?" she sympathetically asked.

"No it wasn't. When I was 17 and Mei was 12, our parents divorced. Mother wants me to stay with her and Meilin with father. But he wanted to have both of us. It ended with another fight in which Mother had clearly said she doesn't want Mei because she looked so much like Father."

"Oh no! Meilin heard it all. From then on she insisted on staying with us. This was the start of her rebellious state. At first I hated her for always going against our mother. Years had passed as she became worst while Mother had become so strict in my trainings. I was choking and envied my little sister for being tough." He smiled.

"Why didn't you speak up?" Sakura was frowning.

"I couldn't bring myself to. I had seen how Meilin's rebellion affected Mother. Though she isn't showing it but I can see it in her eyes every time they fought. I didn't have the heart to add to her burden."

"So you have always been the white sheep. That's something." She sincerely commented before asking another question. "So what triggered Meilin to pack up and leave?"

"It was on her 18th birthday. Mother announced her engagement to a son of some CEO hoping that this will help her change. Unfortunately it didn't. When she left, Mother regretted her decision and gave her freedom. But Meilin was too hurt she didn't contact us at all. Not even me."

"Meilin told me a different story though." Sakura interrupted. "When I met her at the club, I was already working as a waitress there; she told me she ran away from an abusive mother. I invited her to stay with me until she can fend for herself."

"She probably didn't want us to find her."

"That's what she told me after confessing the truth. Well, skipping the full details though."

Syaoran smirked. "That's my sister to you."

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" They were both startled hearing Meilin's voice. Both sheepishly smiled as they gaze at her direction. "Why are you two up so early? Oh my God! What am I thinking? Sakura are you okay?"

Sakura gave her a thankful smile. "I feel so much better. Thanks!"

Meilin squeezed herself in between them as she faced Sakura. "I got scared when you started calling Touya. I had to give you the shot."

"I did?" Sadness floated all over her face. "Must have been one scary event huh?"

"Sakura. You don't need to act tough. It's me Meilin. You can tell me anything you know."

Sakura hugged her in response. After breaking away from the hug, "But did you really have to give me a load? I feel like I was dying when I woke up earlier."

"It was just the right amount. You needed it especially since you were clinging too tight to Xiao Lang."

Sakura's eyes instantly flew towards his direction. He just gave her a nod in confirmation. "Fuck!"

"Whoa! That's offensive." Syaoran commented in a hurt voice, a genuine one.

"Don't over react okay? I hated the fact that I got so vulnerable last night. What if it wasn't you I was hugging and calling my brother? Who knows what would have happen." She explained in a rather stiff voice.

"Whatever you say Sakura. I better leave now." Syaoran stood up and gathered his things. Both girls followed. He hugged Meilin and kissed her in the forehead. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah." This time it was Meilin who hugged him.

"Thanks Li." Sakura timidly said while standing beside Meilin.

"You're welcome Sakura." Syaoran looked at her eyes for a second then he slightly brushed his thumb on her cheek before walking out of the apartment.

* * *

"Hey Lin! Can you order some pizza? And please order an extra box for Li."

"Sure." Meilin proceeded with ordering the pizza. She went in the kitchen afterwards. "What are you making?"

"Lasagna." She casually answered.

"You're joking right?"

"Nope. I've already called Li to have dinner with us." She supplied information as she stared at the oven.

"You're cooking lasagna for him?" Meilin's eyes glittered in excitement.

Sakura gave her pissed look. "I'm doing it to thank him for what he did. Stop that! It's creepy."

"What? I was just asking. Why are you guilty?" Meilin teased her.

"This is bullshit! Now that you are into it, why bother cooking when I've already said thank you this morning." She was about to turn off the oven when Meilin stopped her.

"You can't do that. You've already called him. Remember?"

"Then stop annoying me."

"I'm sorry. You were too quiet since my brother left this morning. I was getting nervous."

Sakura froze from her action. "I was?" Meilin nodded in response. "Well, thanks for worrying. I'm fine. The talk we had reminded me of the days I was with Touya."

"That stupid brother."

Sakura smiled. "He didn't do anything at all. He just made me miss my brother more. So you better be nice towards him. He loves you so much." She scolded her best friend in a motherly way.

"I know."

* * *

Sakura sliced 1/3 of the backed lasagna and placed it on a plate. She added some shopped basil leaves and 4 slices of toasted bread garnished with onion and butter dip. She prepared two plates and served it. She then settled in the chair opposite Syaoran and added hot sauce to her pizza.

"You're only having that?" Syaoran asked?

"I hate cheese, remember?" She replied nonchalantly before biting the slice on her hand.

"I haven't forgotten that. But why would you bother baking this if you will not eat?"

"Will you just fucking shut the hell up and eat?" She glared hard at him. "In case you have not noticed, I'm starving. And talking right now is last in my vocabulary."

"You should have not bothered. We can always order. We always do that anyways." Syaoran insisted without realizing her intentions.

The comment got to Sakura's nerve. But before she could do something, Meilin kicked her foot and gave her an apologetic look. She sighed in defeat. She's really hungry and not controlling her anger now would not do her good. She shut her mouth tight, and then continued eating.

Syaoran was about to say something again when Meilin glared hoping to bore holes unto his head. "She's saying thank you. A simple 'You're welcome' would be nice Xiao Lang."

An unspoken 'Oh' was formed in his mouth. Sakura didn't bother to look up. She put all her energy and focused on eating her food. Once she's done she stood up and grabbed the glassware filled with mango float. She placed a rather large slice in a saucer and walked towards the living room.

Syaoran scratched his head in disappointment. He messed up big time. "I don't look cool right now, do I?"

"Not even close. You're nothing but a scumbag." Meilin scowled.

"What do you want me to do? I did not expect her to be this kind. Atually, it never crossed my mind." He whispered as he tried to defend himself.

"You're a sinking boat. You keep digging your grave."

"Sweet Jesus." It was the only thing he could say after understanding what Meilin meant.

* * *

Tomoyo felt the chills when the coldness of the night surrounded her. The boat ride was fast and quick. She went in the car waiting for her and they drove towards the cement-free rode. As the figure of the mansion met her sight, nervousness attacked her.

As the gate opens, the car entered the circular path and halted in front of the partly opened huge wooden door. Yukito, the most trusted butler, stood before her with a soft smile on his lips. "Welcome Madame. How was your trip?"

"It went well Yukito. Thank you for asking."

"The Master wants to see you in his office right away."

Yukito took her bag and led her to the office. Her nervousness grew as she neared the office. He opened the door for her. He bowed before leaving and closed the door. The man in his 30s sat before the fireplace. The usual smiling face and loving hug did not greet her. He just sat there motionless.

She cleared he throat. "Honey I'm back."

He looked at her direction, his expression was dark. "How did the mission go?"

At the sound of his voice, Tomoyo immediately broke down to tears. She kneeled beside his chair and held his hand firmly. "I'm sorry. I told her not to work that night. I made sure she can not step inside the club. I… I didn't know she was there. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

His deep voice echoed inside the room. "Is Sakura safe?"

"Yes she is. Eriol told me that she stayed at the apartment since the incident." Her sobs were frequent despite her will not to cry.

"That's good enough."

"Will you ever forgive me?" she pleadingly asked.

"So long as she is safe and well, you did what you were asked to do. Now, take a rest. We will talk about other things tomorrow." This time his tone was a little softer.

"Thank you." Tomoyo whispered in his ears as she embraced him. She missed him so much and she couldn't bring herself to call him after learning that Sakura nearly died from the fire.

He patted her arms in response. Tomoyo kissed his cheek and left the room. She sighed and leaned against the door. His coldness was what she hated the most. It's overpowering and hurtful.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Rush

Clamp owns CCS, I don't. Just borrowing some characters and adding new ones.

**Meeting Syaoran, Loosing Sakura**

**Chapter 7 – The Rush**

**0_0**

O0o0o0o0o0

The office hours had just started yet Syaoran felt exhausted. He had spent most of his time in Japan at Meilin's apartment bugging the hell out of Sakura. Speaking of which, the dinner two nights ago did not end well. After finishing her dessert, Sakura went inside her room saying she's not feeling well.

These days he had been feeling the spark whenever she was around. He could not pinpoint what it was but he was feeling it. Whenever she gets upset, especially when she bits her lower lip to stop cursing, it felt warm. She's adorable in her own way.

His daydreaming was cut off when his phone vibrated. He saw Yelan's number when he checked it. "Mother! How have you been?"

"I'm doing perfectly well Xiao Lang." Yelan's motherly tone delighted him. "Have you checked the Tomoeda office?"

"Yes. I'm actually here right now. So far the only problem I've seen was some questionable funds transfer. The account department is at it right now."

"Good, good, good. Now, when are you coming back?"

He dreaded that question. If she had asked him during his first few weeks stay he would immediately give her an answer. But right now, "Uh Mother, Meilin wants to stay for another week here. There was an accident and we… I mean she couldn't leave Sakura yet."

"Sakura?"

"Yes Sakura, Meilin's friend and housemate." He had completely forgotten the number one rule, Sakura isn't Sakura. Her name was Aya and it would stay that way until she's freed from her past.

A small laugh came from Yelan's end. "Do you think that matters more than bringing Meilin home? Where is the sense in that?"

"We can't leave her yet Mother. She's very delicate right now. She needs us."

"Are you hearing yourself son? I can't believe you would get attached to a woman who dragged your sister to filth and disgrace." He tried to protest but she did not let him. "You will fly with Meilin this week or I will make sure that woman gets trashed out. Head my warning son."

Syaoran's knuckles cracked as he tightly gripped his phone.

* * *

A Bon Jovi song could be heard even at the door of the apartment as well as two women singing, almost shouting, with the music. Inside, every piece of furniture and decoration were huddled to one side as Sakura vacuumed all the dust in the living room. Meilin was at the kitchen scrubbing the tiles and disinfecting the kitchenware. They called it full house pimping.

Not one of them heard the knocking on the door, even when it slowly opened. Sakura had her back on the door as she continued what she was doing. She was too eager as she continued to sing her heart out. Childish.

"What the hell!" she immediately turned around when the music stopped, her brows furrowed. "Oh! Li!"

"Looks like I'm gate crashing a party." He sounded amused.

"That was weird. Let's rewind." Sakura answered humoring.

"Good mood eh?" Syaoran chuckled.

"Never been better." She flashed him a genuine smile.

"Hey Brother!" Meilin popped out from the kitchen. She had a black apron with rubber gloves on her hands. "Is that food?" She pouted her lips to point out the plastic bag Syaoran was carrying.

"No. I brought some beer. Anyone thirsty?" He shyly laughed after seeing both women raise their eyebrows. "I was thinking of drinking them tonight after a loaded home cooked dinner."

"Seriously? Don't you have anything better as a peace offering?"

Syaoran alerted himself. It seemed that Sakura-sarcastic-mode was turned on. "Well, I can buy the ingredients and do the cooking later while you ladies take a break from cleaning."

"Are you sure?" Meilin beamed.

"Positive." He gave her his sweetest brotherly smile.

"Oh Xiao Lang. This calls for a celebration."

"Wait a minute. Am I missing something here?" Sakura interrupted their conversation.

"Oh Sakura. This is the best offer of my life. Xiao Lang is the best cook in all of Hong Kong. He can cook any cuisine. He even won this… epp…" Meilin's words were cut off when Syaoran covered her mouth.

Sakura smirked at his action. "Show off." With that she continued cleaning.

Syaoran, on the other hand, dragged Meilin to the kitchen and whispered, "We need to talk."

Meilin whispered back, "What's going on?"

"Let's go buy the ingredients. Come with me and we'll talk."

"Okay. But why are we whispering?"

"Because…" Syaoran cleared his throat before calling out to Sakura. "Hey Missy. I'll take Meilin out to grab some things. Will you be fine on your own?"

Sakura abruptly turned towards their direction. "What?"

"I said I'm taking Meilin…"

"What did you just call me? Missy? Do you seriously want to engage in an argument Li?"

"No. Okay, Blossom then. I said I'll take Meilin out for a… Ow!" Sakura's slipper made contact with his forehead. "What did you do that for?"

"Quit naming me. I have a proper name. Use it or don't ever speak to me again you fucking piece of an idiot."

"Look who's picking an argument here. I told you to quit cursing. It's improper for a lady like you." He retorted in a calm voice.

"We're leaving Sakura. See you later." Meilin jumped in the conversation and dragged her brother out of the apartment. She saw Sakura smiling before closing the door. What that smile meant? She doesn't know. But surely it wasn't for her. Seessh! Weird.

The siblings were now at the nearest mall strolling aimlessly. Syaoran was holding Meilin's hand as he searched for a quiet place to talk to her. Meilin tagged along with an annoyed expression.

Once seated, "Okay. Stop this nonsense. Spill it."

"I think Mother is flying here if we won't book a flight back to Hong Kong before the week ends."

"Oh my God! Why?" Meilin was shocked.

"She got impatient. She gave me a month to bring you back without forcing you. But I'm sure you know she expects shorter time than that. I bought as time by telling her I promised you a month of preparation before finally coming home."

"It's past the one month timeframe. Do you really think she's coming?" Worry was eating her.

"I think she is, I can feel it." He sighed.

"But we can't leave Sakura yet. She may look fine but trust me she isn't. The moment we're gone depression will hit her like a tidal wave."

"You think so too?" He tried his best to hide how concerned and worried he was for Sakura.

"I just know it Brother." She placed both hands on her face and sighed.

* * *

Sakura had just finished cleaning the apartment. She now lay on the newly bought carpet, her skimpy shorts and purple strapless top were still drenched with her sweat. "Those two sure are taking their time."

The doorbell chimed and Sakura was forced to roll to her side and stood up. If it were the Lis they would have barged in. She peeked on the peep whole and saw a finely dressed woman in her fifties. She opened the door with great caution.

"Can I help you?"

Yelan felt insulted by her actions. Not only was she rude for only opening the door halfway, she also looked indecent. "Who are you? Where's Meilin?"

"I'm Aya. Are you Mrs Li, Meilin's mother?" She asked politely.

"Yes. Where is my daughter?" Yelan became impatient.

"She's out to buy groceries. Please do come in." Sakura opened the door and gestured her, er them to sit on the sofa. Apparently Yelan was with a man the same age as her. "Would you like something to drink Mrs. Li?"

Instead of answering, Yelan rose from her seat and walked around inspecting every corner of the apartment. Her eyes were like x-ray vision that could see even the tiniest nail within their furniture.

"I can see my daughter is not living so comfortably." She remarked eyeing the man who stood near the door. "Wei you said she was leaving with a girl named Sakura."

"Yes Madame." The man called Wei answered.

"I see." She then faced Sakura who stood by the kitchen. She eyed her from head to toe, her gazed stopped for a moment on her breast area before showing her a poker face. "So Aya, why are you here in those indecent garments and where is this Sakura girl?"

Sakura didn't like her tone but she kept her cool. She respected her because she was the siblings' mother. "I live here. That's all I can tell you. You can ask the rest when Meilin and Syaoran return."

"You've met my son?"

"Yes Mrs. Li. He is with Meilin right now. They will be back soon."

Yelan gave her a disgusted look. "So you are a new housemate then. Are you one of those club girls where Meilin used to work?"

"We used to work there together." Sakura answered with a blank face.

"That explains it. Well Miss, I want you out of this apartment right now. Pack your things and leave immediately." She then turned to Wei to give him instructions. "Make sure to take her bank account before she leaves and deposit the amount she wants."

"Yes Madame."

Yelan sat back on the sofa and made no gesture to speak again. Sakura stood their crimson red, from embarrassment and from the insult. She clenched her hands as she breathed heavily. Her anger was boiling up and it was taking much of her will power to control it.

She regretted letting her in the apartment. She should have waited for the siblings to return and left so they could talk. She did not deserve every fucking piece of insult coming from her. Meilin's mother doesn't even know her.

Outburst was about to come out when laughter was suddenly heard from the outside. The door swung open, Meilin first followed by Syaoran. Both froze upon seeing their mother seated uncomfortably on the sofa.

Syaoran stepped in. "Mother! When did you get here?" He kissed her cheeks before settling in beside her. Yelan gave him a soft smile.

"How… How do you do Mother?" Meilin timidly greeted her.

"Ah Meilin. I had to trouble myself to come see you. Xiao Lang didn't want to leave without you. You should have listened to him when he first told you."

Meilin just bowed her head not knowing how to answer. "Mother it was I who gave her some more time to be with her friends before returning home."

"You don't have to cover for your sister son. You should have dragged her to your condo as soon as you contacted her. This place is a complete disgrace. What would the elders say if they found out about this?" She was now facing Meilin. "You even let some club slut live in this apartment. Couldn't you have been a little respectful and decent?"

Both Meilin's and Syaoran's eyes flew towards Sakura. They had forgotten she was there until their mother insulted her.

"Forgive me Mother." Syaoran stood up and walked towards Sakura. "This is Sakura, Meilin's best friend and housemate. She's my friend too." He added hoping this would stop Yelan from insulting her more.

To everyone's surprise Yelan sneered. She turned to their direction and the words that came out from her mouth had forever scarred Sakura. "You lying piece of trash. Not only did you lie to me, you have also clamped your claws at my son. Did you openly offered your body to him? Or do you usually seduce men with your filth?"

"Mother!" Syaoran shouted at the remark. Did those really came out from his mother's refined mouth? "She's a friend. There is no need for insults."

Yelan's lips thinned at Syaoran's reaction. "We are leaving tonight. There is no need to pack up your things Meilin. Leave everything you have here. None of this will be known when we get back." With that Yelan left the apartment followed by Wei.

Meilin threw herself on the floor as she cried buckets of tears. She knew this day will come but she didn't want it this way. Yelan clearly showed her how unwanted she was and insulted Sakura along the way. She can't forgive her mother.

Syaoran held her sister as she cried. He patted her back. Meilin instantly grabbed him and soaked his shirt. "I don't want to go back Xiao Lang. Not now, not ever."

"Shhhh. Everything is going to be okay Mei-chan. Brother is here for you." He would always call her Mei-chan to calm her down since they were kids. It would always work somehow.

The door opened again and Wei came in. "Master Li, Mistress Li, Madame will be waiting for the both of you at the airport at 6pm. The charter plane will leave as soon as you arrive." Wei bowed before he left.

As Meilin howled in desperation and while Syaoran silently cursed his faulty judgment; Sakura stood there with unshed tears, torn heart and suffocating agony. The scene that unfolded before her made her realize one thing and one thing only; she would never ever have a family again. She thought she did when she met Meilin. She was so wrong. When sorrow and depression kicked in, she ran towards her room slamming the door shut.

* * *

Syaoran was in the kitchen preparing tea. This day started cloudy, then turned into a storm and ended in a catastrophe. His mother, of all people, had hurt the other two most important women in his life. He sighed. Yes Sakura was that important to him now.

He had seen that family loving, supportive friend in her. Also, he had known the real Sakura Kinomoto, not the fucking stripper who knows nothing but to hate men, but the Sakura that loves attention and a sense of belongingness.

He finally was able to break through her outer layer. Now he could freely enter the world she was living in. But why did it have to be now? Why did his mother have to enter their solace at a time when everything started to fit together?

He poured tea to three cups, placed them on a tray and carried it to table near the sofa where Meilin lay asleep. He ran a thumb on her cheeks before waking her up. It was already past four, less than two hours before the flight.

Meilin slowly opened her eyes and it immediately focused on his. "Drink some tea. It will make you feel better. We are leaving soon."

"Where is Sakura?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"She hasn't come out since this morning. I knocked on her door a couple of times but she didn't answer." He sighed at the thought that he doesn't have a way to comfort her. "She needs you now Mei. Be strong for her."

Meilin nod in agreement and stood up. She knocked on Sakura's firmly closed room door. "Baby sis, it's me. Can I come in?" The door clicked open after a few minutes. Meilin looked back before entering the room.

Sakura lay curled on her bed, her eyes closed. "Sakura, I'm sorry about my mother. She could be really mean and rude. But the words she spoke today were beyond that. And I'm really sorry." Meilin's eyes started to water again.

"It's not your fault Meilin. You have nothing to be sorry about." She assured her without looking.

"Don't hate me or Xiao Lang, okay? We love you."

At that Sakura rose from her position silently embracing Meilin. Without words she told her she loves her too. Breaking apart, she looked at her eyes, "You will always be the sister I never had. I will miss you. And take my wish for a happy family with you. Even without her support, you have Syaoran's. He will always be there."

"Thank you Sakura." They hugged again before both walked out of the room.

"Hey Li." Sakura half-smiled at the man standing before them. "You take good care of this punk and make sure she doesn't run off somewhere again. I won't be there to keep her intact."

Syaoran just smiled at her words. He had so much to say to her but her eyes were so distant that his tail turned white. She sure was tough in holding up. "We should leave Meilin. Wei is parked outside."

Meilin just nodded. She took her orange backpack. With fresh tears streaming off her face, she hugged Sakura tightly before breaking off and walked out without looking back.

Syaoran shook his head. "This is breaking her heart."

"So is mine Li." She looked straight into his eyes. "This is goodbye then. It was nice knowing you. I'll see you when I see you." She offered her hand and he took it. They shook hands and then Syaoran started walking towards the door.

He turned around before he completely stepped out. "You know, this may haunt me but I won't regret doing… this…" He snaked one arm around Sakura's waist while the other cupped her face. He pressed his lips on hers.

Sakura gasp in surprise giving him the opportunity to taste her sweetness as his tongue entered her mouth. Sakura tried to push him but his hold tightened. He pulled away for a second before kissing her again. This time Sakura was ready to kiss him back. Just as she did, he completely pulled away and walked out of the apartment. The last thing she heard was an engine coming to life and then slowly disappearing from her hearing range.

At that Sakura melted to the floor totally pulling the plug that held her tears. She mourned. It felt like dying again. It felt like loosing Touya all over again. "Touya… take me with you." she whispered. "Please, please, please… I can't go through this again…"

She thought of stabbing herself just to end all her suffering. When Meilin came, she felt better. When Syaoran followed, she felt peace. And when they left together she felt shattered, stabbed countless times by the shadows. And inside the apartment that became her new home was her grave.

"Sakura?" A small voice called out to her.

Sakura raised her head to see who called her name. Regardless of whom it was, "Please… don't leave me… alone… I'm scared…"

Tomoyo sympathetically stood beside the door. Her features were soft, concern covering her face. She immediately approached her with arms ready to hold her. Sakura reached for it and found relief in her arms. Relieved to find someone who can stay with her at a time she needed comfort the most.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Strike

Clamp owns CCS, I don't. Just borrowing some characters and adding new ones.

**Meeting Syaoran, Loosing Sakura**

**Chapter 7 – The Strike**

**0_0**

O0o0o0o0o0

Knock. Knock. Knock. Syaoran glanced at the door as Meilin came in.

"I heard from Secretary Kim that you're bound for Japan next month. Is it true?"

She was unable to hide her excitement. He smiled back.

"There is no fix date yet, but yes it is true."

"Ermahgerd! Can I come with you? Please brother?"

She gave him the cutest puppy eyes she could make. He laughed hard at her.

"Seriously Meilin. Will you ever grow up?"

"Oh come on Xiao Lang. I'm trying to be cute here. Can't you just pretend that you actually think that I'm cute? I bet if it was Sakura, you would have died from heart attack."

Instantly the happy face was drained from him. Sakura Kinomoto was a topic he badly wanted to talk about with Meilin. However, just merely saying her name sent daggers to his heart. Yes he liked Sakura, probably loves her. Who knows? He never got the chance to figure out his feelings.

"Sorry. I just miss the good old days you know. I never stopped thinking about her. She's my best friend and will always be."

She looked away. The pain was transparent on her and she didn't dare to hide it from him.

"I know you miss her too. If only Mother had not forced us to…"

"Mei… Let us not talk about it while we are in the office. Okay?"

He calmly begged her despite the tension building up. Yes. He misses her too. If not for their mother's strong will and authority over him, he was near the point of abandoning his duties for once and fly back to Japan.

* * *

"_Come over here Princess. Big Brother got something really nice for you." _

_A fifteen year old Touya was calling a ten year old Sakura while playing with her dolls. Sakura beamed upon seeing something glitter behind her brother's back. _

"_That? Mine Touya-nee?"_

_He nodded and handed her a small box. Sakura excitedly opened the box, tearing the wrapper in a hurry. He chuckled at her cuteness and he smiled widely as her eyes grew super wide. It was a box. She opened it and saw a gold chained necklace with a pear-shaped locket. She opened the locket and saw Touya's picture on the right and her parents' on the left. She jumped up and hugged him dearly. _

"_Oh thank you Brother. This is the best birthday gift ever. I wonder what Mom and Dad prepared."_

"_I'm sure it is something extraordinary." He mused. _

"_Happy Birthday Princess! It seemed Touya has done it again." _

_Fujitaka shook his head in dismay. _

"_And I thought I'd be the first to give you your present."_

"_It means you are getting old Dad." _

"_I may be old but I am as healthy as a horse." _

_He then mimicked a horse ready for a race. The siblings laughed at their father. _

"_Darling, you are scaring the servants." _

_Nadeshiko came out of the garden as well. _

"_They have known you for being a kind and warm landlord. Not an aging father who had gone mental."_

"_Oh dear." was all Fujitaka could say._

_It was a happy morning. Despite everyone being busy with the preparations for her birthday party, her family still had time to spend together. She loved it dearly. _

_As the night came Fujitaka received an emergency call. A fire had started on one of their fabric factory. Unfortunately, one of the machines overheated and exploded. Nadeshiko insisted on coming so they left together and promised to come back just in time for her first dance. _

_On that fateful night, she lost her parents. Their car collided with a van at an intersection on their way home as her father tried to reach home as fast as he could. Both did not survive the accident. And a few days later Kyoko, her mother's half sister came over with her lover Fuji, claiming to be the temporary guardian while their grandparents were still away. _

_Unfortunately, due to the manipulative nature of Kyoko, their grandparents decided to leave them in her care until they died due to old age. The siblings did not have other close relative so the sole guardianship was granted to Kyoko along with a good sum of money._

Sakura sighed as she remembered how she lost her parents, of how her peaceful and lovely life turned sour and then completely loosing it. When she left the island she promised herself that she would come back to claim what they took from her. But as months passed by, she realized it was close to impossible to get the life she once had. Especially since Touya was no longer with her.

So she started living a new life. She shut people out to prevent them from hurting her. She hated men so much that she started cursing whenever she sees one outside of her work. Eventually it became habitual and never left her system.

Loosing her dear friend Meilin was hard but it wasn't as tough. She knew this time would come. And she would no longer cry over loosing someone important. She would start living for herself and herself alone.

She was brought back to reality from her own world by a tap in shoulder. It was Tomoyo. She had visited her again in the apartment. She felt a little at ease now around her. Her former lady-boss offered her the condo again a few days ago and a new job. She's thinking of taking it. There was nothing to loose. Her life would continue to flourish if she willed it. And she already made her decision.

* * *

A good two years had passed with no communication still from the Li siblings. Sakura, not missing a single day, missed them and hoped they would come back. She hid it well from others but Tomoyo can see through her.

That fateful day Tomoyo never left her. She comforted her like a big sister would do. She stayed at the apartment for a week, making her presence known and giving Sakura the family that she hoped for. Pathetic it may seem but she hang unto Tomoyo like there was no tomorrow. She kept loosing her family. Loosing another one in just a short period of time and she'd gladly take her life.

"Hey Sakura. What do you want for breakfast?"

Tomoyo called out from the kitchen.

"I'll have the usual." She went in and found her lady-boss turned instant mother/sister in her grey apron. "Is Eriol picking us up?"

"No. You go ahead and take my car. Eriol is taking me somewhere else. I'll see you after lunch."

Tomoyo served the food. Sakura happily gobbled every piece of the omelet and bacon before drinking her milk. She brushed her teeth, drank water, and kissed Tomoyo on the cheeks before leaving the condo.

It was a one hour drive to where the burned down club was. A new 5-storey building was now built on that same spot. It's nearly ready for the grand opening. Workers are now finishing the interiors. She parked her car a few meters away from the Daidouji Glass House parking lot.

She went inside and found her old friends at the club already there working on their assigned areas.

"Hello girls."

"Hi! Where is Miss Tomoyo?" Chiharu asked.

"She's out for some business. She'll be here after lunch."

She went further inside.

"Good morning Sakura."

"Good morning Rika. Are those for the display room?" She asked pointing at the bare mannequins at the corner of the hall.

"Yep. They arrived early today."

"Great!"

She proceeded to the back of the display room where the offices were located. There she saw Takashi piling up boxes.

"Hey Tak!"

"Hey Sakura. I saw Eriol earlier today. He said something about dropping some things in your office.

"Okay."

With that she went in her office located at the right side. The room was still bare except for a black leather sofa on one corner. She sat there and took a deep breath and started thinking again, unconsciously.

After the week-long breakdown Tomoyo kept her busy. The modeling offer still stands but Sakura preferred working for Glass House than modeling for it. She would soon be the General Manager. She asked Tomoyo to hire some of her good friends from the club. Soon after, the lady boss called for a meeting and introduced her as Sakura Kinomoto, GM. No questions were further asked.

Sakura sighed then pulled out her organizer from her bag. She checked her schedule for today. Her eyes bulged at what she saw. Today at 2pm the yearly contract for her old apartment will expire. She needed to meet the owner to renew it. She dialed Tomoyo's number but did not get an answer so she left a message on the answering machine.

"Hey Tomoyo, something came up. Can I take a leave this afternoon? Sorry, I know this is a short notice but it's really important. Call me, okay?"

She hurriedly grabbed her bag and left the building. In a matter of seconds she locked the car and started walking. She hasn't been in the neighborhood since she moved. Hell, she did not even bother to visit the apartment. She did not want to give in to the loneliness that creeps inside her.

After a few minutes the Cherry Blossom Park came into view. The trees were bare of flowers and leaves. She stopped right in front of the opened gate where she can clearly see the ever so familiar bench she usually sits on every year. She stared at the scenery for a while before she turned left.

Just a few blocks away from her apartment she saw Aunt Remy's shop. There were customers but it wasn't packed. She smiled at the thought that business was still doing well. She walked past the shop, her stride short and slow. Now the apartment came into view. It looked so ordinary but it was home to her, or at least the closest there could ever be.

At the doorstep she reached for her key and slowly opened the door. Dust instantly attacked her nostrils as she stepped in. She coughed at the intake and rushed to open some windows. She then moved the curtains to the side to allow sunlight in. Once the dust cleared it all suddenly felt nostalgic.

Years ago she had what she thought was a perfect life, a job, a home and a family. Then things got twisted and she ended up loosing everything. The good thing about it all was she found a new friend, another family who was willing to stick with her through thick and thin.

She checked her watch and saw that it was still early to meet the owner. She checked the drawers and she found some packs of ramen. The expiration date was next year. She smiled at that and started preparing her food. Once cooked she dug in and filled her stomach. Good thing she brought water. After lunch she checked her watch again. It's still early so she decided to take a nap. Her room had less dust to her delight. After replacing the covers, she settled in. She set the alarm before closing her eyes.

"It's good to be home."

Sakura had started drifting away when she heard a click then the front door opened. Instantly, her eyes flew open.

"Could it be the owner? But it's one and a half hour early."

When she heard footsteps walking around the living room she went out of bed and fixed her hair before going out.

"Mrs. Shibata you're e… Oh my! Li!?"

"Sakura? Wow! It's really you!"

Syaoran hugged her tight, overjoyed at seeing her.

"Whoa!"

She laughed and loosely hugged him on the waist. They broke free from each other with a smile.

"Have you been well? Where is Meilin?" she excitedly asked.

"You look well yourself. She's still in Hong Kong. She'll catch up soon." Syaoran looked around. "Were you on vacation or something?"

She laughed at his question.

"No. Well, I… I haven't lived here since you guys left. It was too quiet. So I crashed at a friends place."

Syaoran looked at her intensely.

"About last time, I haven't really said anything. This is long overdue but I'm sorry for what happened. My Mother went overboard but I was too occupied to say anything. I'm really sorry"

"Nah!" Sakura turned her back on him. "Let's put it behind us. It was nothing, really."

"Still, I want to apologize."

"Yeah. It's okay." Sakura went into the kitchen to find something she can offer him. "Geez. I don't have anything edible here aside from noodles. I'm afraid I can't offer you anything."

"That's fine. You don't have to." Syaoran was now in the kitchen. "You know I haven't had lunch yet. Would you like to join me?"

She bit her lower lip. "I already ate." She pointed at the bowl on the sink.

"Oh!" He couldn't help hide the disappointment he felt.

"How about we order some food and have it delivered here? You can eat while we catch up on things."

He grinned widely at her suggestion and they proceeded with ordering his lunch. Sakura added some desserts. After nearly 30 minutes the food came. They settled in the dining table.

"You know, something is odd about you."

"What the fuck Li! Quit staring. Just eat the damn food."

To her surprise Syaoran burst into laughter. It roared inside the apartment. She raised a brow. One, because she didn't realize before that he had a very masculine voice. And second, he looked like an idiot, as usual. He continued to laugh while holding his stomach.

"Hooo! Sorry about that. You see. This is the first set of swearing you said since we met today. No wonder something felt odd."

"You think that's fucking hilarious?" she asked slightly aggravated by his amusement at her expense.

"With all honesty, yes it is. God I can't believe I actually missed that. Good Lord."

"What? Now you are going senile. Don't give me such bull. Being mushy saying you missed me is purely absurd."

"You just will not stop, would you?" he seriously asked her. "Why would it sound absurd to you? I did miss you. Meilin too. We missed you. Now does that still sound absurd?"

She was caught off guard. The man really knows what to say around her. She involuntarily bit her lower lip while thinking how to rebut. Shit. She couldn't think of any.

"You haven't answered me Sakura. Why do you think it's absurd?" he pushed his plate to his side and leaned back against his chair, his gaze hot on her.

"Don't… This isn't about me! Stop twisting my words." She glared at him.

"Those words came out from that mouth of yours. I'm merely asking you why?"

Sakura didn't like the Syaoran she was talking to. She'd be more comfortable with the calm and cool Syaoran. It was annoying her with no particular reason.

"I just find it absurd Li. We know each other but not to the level where we start missing each other."

"Do you really think our relationship is that simple?" He smirked. "How would you define the kiss then Sakura? Was it just a mere brushing of lips? You make me laugh."

Her eyes grew wide in horror. She abruptly stood up knocking down her chair. He did the same.

"Just shut up! Don't change the subject! You asshole!" She was now close to shouting.

"Now, now Sakura. It isn't very appealing for a lady to curse non-stop. And shouting is dead turn off. Why don't we talk in a more civilized manner?"

"Fuck you Li!" She gave him the sign. "Fuck you and that moronic thinking you have."

Her anger boiled up. His words sounded exactly like how his mother judged her. She pushed the bitterness aside.

"No wonder your mother favors you more than Meilin. You got her twisted mouth."

She huffed in pure anger. "Meilin was willing to go back. You just had to give her some more time to ready herself from leaving what she had here. Fuck! She worked hard for it."

"It has nothing to do with you Sakura. It was a family affair." He said dryly.

"With that fucked up thinking that you got from your mother, you will never understand. And your mother had no right to insult me or the life that Meilin and I had here. To hell with your fortune! So go shove that shitty face somewhere. And quit annoying me!"

It was too late now. She had said what she just said. She clearly saw the anger in his eyes and the movement of his jaw muscles.

"I suggest you leave now. This conversation is totally over."

She didn't see how his angered died down when she turned her back on him. Relief followed and he softly questioned.

"How did that feel?"

"What?"

"How did it feel to finally let out some of that suppressed anger in you? It feels good right?" he smiled.

"Is this some kind of joke to you? Stop fucking around and leave. Now!" Her head started to hurt.

"You probably cried for different reasons when we left. And I know one of those reasons was the words my Mother said. I told you I haven't properly apologized. There is no way of taking them back though I wish I could."

Syaoran walked towards her and stood a few inches from her. He reached for her hands and held them.

"I figured if you can throw a few insults at me, somehow I can suffer a little of the pain. I had to provoke you. I had to. And I'm sorry I had to do it this way."

It hit her like a typhoon. He had gone to such means just so she can vent out. A teardrop fell on her cheek. He wiped it with his thumb. She tightly closed her eyes. No it wasn't time yet to feel too comfortable with him. She opened them and looked straight into his.

"Why?"

He cupped her face and held it gently.

"Because…"

He slowly diminished the distance between their faces.

"I…"

His lips nearly touching hers.

"I think…"

Then he kissed her. It was a solemn contact. His hot, yearning lips met her warm, anticipating lips. The kiss was slow but detailed. She parted her lips so his tongue can explore hers. She moaned when his expert tongue intertwined with hers.

Everything around her went dead silent. She heard nothing except for her thumping heart and raging pulse. The kiss they were sharing now was far more nerve wrecking than before.

There was no anger, no hesitation, no reservation and nothing was holding her back. It was as though his lips were what she had been waiting for to cure her unknown sickness. And soon they parted for air.

"I'm falling…"

He kissed her again with the same intensity.

"For you…"

* * *

**AN:** Thank you everyone for the support!

Shout out to: aurora0914, FashionFairy26, PrincessSakura2456, zeKaien


	10. Chapter 10 - The Conversation

Clamp owns CCS, I don't. Just borrowing some characters and adding new ones.

**Gamble**

**Chapter 10 – The Conversation**

**0_0**

Here is another Chap, my second for this month. Enjoy guys and don't forget to leave a comment! :-)

O0o0o0o0o0

"Hmmmp!" Sakura, sore from sitting the whole day, stretched her body to relax. The opening of the shop is two days from now. She had to stay behind to finish the preparations. Tomoyo assigned her in charged of everything.

She glanced at the wall clock and saw that it was nearly midnight. She sighed at the time and looked around her now fully furnished and decorated office. She then tidied up her desk before reaching for her purse. She was closing the office door when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sakura it's me."

His gentle and husky voice made her heart leap.

"Hey. What's up?"

"I was wondering why you weren't home so I checked the apartment and found it empty. I figure you might still be at the office."

She cut him off. "Yes I am. And I'm about to leave right now so I'm hanging up."

"Wait."

"What?"

"I'd like to drive you home. And you can't say no. I'm parked in front of your office right now." He nervously laughed.

"What?!" Sakura instantly turned off the phone and rushed outside. She nodded at the security guy at the entrance. His black Mercedes was indeed there with a smiling Syaoran leaning against it.

"Hi! You wouldn't mind, would you?"

He slid his hands inside his pockets. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I'd be a moron to say I don't need a ride because I badly do."

She stood a foot away from him with a brow raised.

"What's with that creepy smile and extremely joyous look?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad I get to see you tonight."

He moved and opened the door for her. Once she's settled in he went around to the driver's seat and started the engine. Sakura didn't say a word. Instead she busied herself checking the interior of the car. The theme was black and silver.

"Nice car."

He just smiled then concentrated on driving. Sakura made her self comfortable as she sat in silence. After a few minutes, she snapped.

"You're going at the wrong direction. It seems you have forgotten, I'm no longer staying at the apartment."

"But you are still renting it. And keeping it clean and tidy. Let's eat something first. I'm hungry."

He flashed a dashing smile. He turned at a corner and the apartment came into view.

"Are you serious?"

She gave him a horrified look.

"Very."

"Look Li. I don't have time for nonsense right now. All I want is a warm bath and a good night sleep. I'm awfully tired."

Syaoran shot her a serious face after parking the car in front of her apartment.

"So am I Sakura. But I'd like to spend some time with you. I'd be busy myself after tonight, probably a lot busier that you. And who knows when I'll be able to see you again."

Sakura couldn't answer. His face was so solemn her tongue momentarily lost the acid she always spits at him.

"Alright."

Syaoran smiled happily caressing her cheek.

"Thank you Sugar."

When he saw her blush he immediately went out of the car and assisted her out. He took the key from her and opened the apartment.

"I bought light snacks and your favorite ice cream flavor."

"Cookies n' cream! My favorite brand too. How did you know?"

Sakura's mouth watered at the sight on the table.

"I just know." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Meilin told me."

"I guessed."

She scooped a spoonful and put in her mouth and shivered.

"Ah! This is heavenly."

She glanced at him, "Thanks!"

"The pleasure is mine."

He started biting his burger while he enjoyed watching her eat ice cream.

"How can you be so happy when you are only eating that?"

"It's my favorite. Were you expecting me to mourn instead?"

He shook his head.

"I was just curious why you enjoyed it so much. I have my favorite food too. But I don't eat it like I've won the lottery. Other people have the same reaction but not you. You are just too overjoyed."

She lowered her head and smiled sadly. Then she sighed.

"You're pretty sharp at things like this huh?"

"Certainly."

She placed her chin on her palm, her elbow on the table.

"When I was a child my Father would usually give me presents almost everyday. One day he gave me a cone of cookies n' cream while he and mother were eating theirs. I loved it. Since that day, I would always ask Dad to buy me ice cream."

Sakura sat dreamily as she remembered the sweet moments with her father.

"Whether I'm happy, upset or hurt Dad would make me smile with this." She pointed at the ice cream. "It was a secret we share and a memory I treasured so much. Whenever I miss him or Mom I just eat this."

"Those are bittersweet memories. I'm glad I bought this."

He patted the container as if thanking it for doing a good job. She laughed.

"Thanks little guy."

She patted it as well. And both of them burst into laughter. Sakura started wiping the tears falling on her face while she calmed down. Syaoran did the same. She stood up and cleaned the table. Then she went to the living room and plopped on the sofa. Syaoran followed her with a cup of coffee. He lifted Sakura's legs and settled them on his lap as he sat on the other end of the sofa.

He turned on the TV and comfortably suspended his legs on the table. He flipped the remote looking for a news channel. He tossed the remote after finding the channel and started massaging Sakura's left foot. She flinched at first but didn't pull away her leg.

It felt good. Her tensed leg muscles started to relax. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the sensation.

"This feels good Li. I can get used to it."

She tried joking. He didn't respond. He continued what he was doing while watching the reporter on TV even though he didn't understand a word. His focus was on Sakura and her slightly arched body. She slightly curved her body to give him a better hold on her other foot. Her lips were slightly parted, her eyes closed. That night her innocence and vulnerability surfaced. She soon went into slumber.

Syaoran slowly stood up. He lifted her from the sofa and transferred her sleeping form unto her bed. Surprisingly, the movement didn't awaken her. He covered her and sat at the side of her bed.

He stared at her face for a brief moment. He then kissed her cheek and slightly brushed her lips with his. It was quick but had a huge effect on him. He may really be falling for her and he is falling fast and hard. He sighed at the thought. What was he supposed to do now?

The next morning…

Sakura moaned at the smell of hot cocoa coming from the kitchen. Her sleepiness drifted away as her taste buds reacted to the sweet aroma. She opened her eyes and nearly fell off the bed in shock. This was definitely her room but she wasn't in the condo.

She went straight to the kitchen and was greeted by a fresh looking Syaoran Li in his suit.

"Hoe! What are you doing Li? What is going on?"

He chuckled. He placed a hot cup of cocoa on the table.

"Relax Sugar. Here. Drink while it is still hot. I made it special."

She slapped her forehead. "I fell asleep didn't I? And you carried me to my room? And we… you slept… we…"

"Yes you slept on the sofa last night and I carried you to your room. And no we didn't sleep togethr. I slept at my place and woke up early to be here. So here I am at your service."

Sakura was clearly overwhelmed. Things always turn at another direction whenever she was dealing with Syaoran Li. The things he just said made her speechless.

"You still look beautiful even after waking up. The sight is just perfect."

Syaoran beamed after the comment.

"Oh my God!" Sakura, without another word, ran back inside her room and looked at the mirror. Her hair messy, her make up smeared and her top crumpled and unevenly tucked in her pencil-cut skirt. She bit her lip, gently chewing it. She hurriedly fixed herself before going back to the kitchen.

Syaoran was seated behind the table, a plate with bacon, scrambled egg and two slices of toast; a cup of coffee on his right and another plate of freshly pealed oranges. There is another plate with the same contents opposite his.

"Let's dig in. You don't want to be late on our busiest day."

Without a choice, Sakura pulled the chair opposite him and silently ate hers, slightly smiling. He definitely is a good cook. He made an ordinary breakfast into something someone would look forward to eat. The hot cocoa too tasted the same, sweet and delicious.

"Thanks!"

"My pleasure. Done eating?"

He asked as he stood up.

"Yes."

"I'll wash this up while you prepare. I'm sure you have something you can wear to the office today."

Sakura stopped at her tracks and looked at him confused.

"With the time now, it is impossible for me to drive you over the condo before dropping you off to your office. I have a meeting to catch."

He smiled apologetically.

"Oh no! You don't have to do that. I can ride a cab. I don't want to take more of your time."

She sounded like a dutiful wife. She blushed at the thought. Syaoran grew fond of watching her blush so many times since last night. She really looked beautiful.

"You're really beautiful when you blush. I enjoy the sight so much."

"Oh fuck!"

She automatically turned around and went back to her room. She hurriedly took a bath. Applied little make up and wore a knee-length ruffled body-fit dress. She bun her hair carelessly leaving some strands freely falling on the said of her face.

Syaoran whistled when she came out.

"Hey Beautiful, ready?"

Without a word she handed him the key to the apartment and went out. She didn't wait for him to open the car door. She immediately sat in and fastened her seatbelt. The ride to her office was a quiet one. No one dared to start a conversation.

"Thanks Li."

Sakura said as Syaoran parked in front of the Glass House. "I owe you a lot now. Thanks again."

She instantly kissed him without planning it. Syaoran immediately wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He can't be contented with just a peck on the check. He wanted more. The kiss deepened both feeling the hunger from within. She laced her hand on his hair as he crushed her towards him. They parted breathlessly.

"I'll call you when I get the chance. I can't pick you up tonight but I'll try tomorrow morning." He kissed her again. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

Sakura nodded before they kissed again. It was a good thirty second kiss. She felt like she floated somewhere after the series of kiss. He was such a good kisser. She went out of the car, still breathless.

"Thanks again. Drive safely."

"I will. See you soon Sugar." With that, Syaoran drove off.

Sakura, with her legs feeling heavy and her body afloat, walked slowly inside the Glass House. She greeted the people inside without recognizing their faces. She knew every single one of them yet she couldn't identify who is who.

Tomoyo was already seated on the couch when she entered her office.

"Good morning. Looks like someone got a pretty fancy ride."

"Hey Tomoyo. You're early today."

"I'm always early Sakura." She crossed her legs elegantly as her smile became devilish. "Would you care telling me who is the mystery guy?"

"I don't like that look boss. And there is no mystery guy." She sat behind her desk looking out her window.

"And I don't like you calling me 'boss' Sakura." She tapped the side of the couch with her long nails. "Who's the guy?"

"He is Meilin's brother, Syaoran. He came back with some business to attend to."

This alarmed Tomoyo. She sure was glad this Meilin girl left Japan and leaving a vulnerable Sakura in her care. It made her job easier. But if the brother was back, Meilin might come back as well. It might mess up her plans.

"Is your friend coming back?" She asked without hesitation.

"Li said she'd come soon. He isn't sure when though." Sakura answered without realizing Tomoyo's panic.

"Why is that?"

"He said Meilin needs to settle some things with their mother. I didn't ask for specific details though. Knowing that Meilin will visit soon is a relief."

"I see."

Tomoyo stood up and walked towards her window. The scenery outside was a marvel. It was a mini garden with a small waterfall surrounded by bonsai trees and multi-colored flowers. There were some tables and chairs for the customers and employees to relax.

"Will she be staying at the apartment when she comes back?"

Sakura looked at her in awe. She sounded upset.

"I do not have an answer to that. I didn't ask Li about it."

Tomoyo turned around. "I'm sorry. I'm in no position to question you about that. I'm just worried Sakura."

"I understand. You need not to worry. I'm fine with the way things are now." She assured her.

"I'm glad to her that." Tomoyo smiled at her. "I should be at my office now. I'll be out later for an important meeting. I'll send Eriol to pick you up."

"No, I can manage. I think I won't be leaving the office early. I only have a day and a half to complete the preparation. We can't fail or commit mistakes."

Tomoyo nodded. "I'll see you tonight then."

She kissed her cheek before leaving the office.

* * *

"We need to talk Meilin." Yelan, with overpowering authority stopped her daughter from walking out of the room.

Meilin, without turning back answered, "I need to be somewhere else Mother. I have to go."

"You are not leaving this room until I say so."

Meilin rolled her eyes in annoyance before settling in a couch. "This better be worth my time.", she murmured to herself.

"Your brother, before he left, asked me to permit you to come back to Japan." Meilin's stare instantly flew at her direction. "And he made me promise to do so."

Meilin held her breath awaiting her next words. It came after a pause.

"I've come to a decision. If you wish to come back to Japan, you can. You can stay there for good if you wish too on one condition."

"What is it Mother?"

Meilin hyperventilated at the rush of blood due to excitement.

"You have to take over the company in Japan, a complete take over to all of our businesses and transactions. And you must earn profit of at least 30% within a year of running the business without the help of your brother."

"Mother, you seem to be asking for something so impossible." Meilin panicked after hearing her condition. "You very well know I have no experience running the business nor do I have the interest to be in it."

Yelan's mouth curved a little. "This conversation seems to be over. You can leave now." She went behind her desk to continue with her paperwork.

"Mother." Meilin slowly approached her desk. "What if I can't profit at all? What if the business goes bankrupt even before a year passes after taking over? That would be a great loss to our company. Are you not worried about the consequences?"

Yelan removed her glasses and leaned back to her chair.

"There you go again. The endless 'what ifs'. You will not allow the business to go bankrupt and you will do everything it takes to bring that profit within a year Meilin. That's all you have to worry about."

"But Mother."

"No buts. Think it over. Come see me once you've made your decision."

Meilin walked out of the room, shoulders down, spirit fallen. Nothing was ever easier for her when it comes to her mother. There was always a condition, consequences. It always ended up with her not having any other option but to obey.

Leaving Hong Kong and hiding in Japan were the first and probably the last stunt she can pull against her mother. The journey was tough. She was about to give up when she met Sakura. She helped her to stand on her own, live and adapt. Survive at all costs. She managed to pull through with Sakura's help. It was only her and no one else.

* * *

"Yes?" Sakura answered her phone.

"Hello Sugar." It was Syaoran and his sweet, husky voice.

"Would you quit calling me that? And how did you fucking come up of such nickname anyway?" She questioned him ultimately pissed at the moment.

"Did I call at a bad time?" Concern was evident in his voice.

"Yes. But before you hang up, answer the damn question."

"What question?" Syaoran tried teasing her while getting amused at her interest with her pet name.

"What the hell Li! Why do you even bother calling if you have nothing sensible to say? Just answer the question and get over it!"

"Don't get so worked up over something trivial. I'll answer your question on our next meeting. This is probably not a good time. I'm hanging…"

"Alright. Fine! Just… Arggg… I can't believe you are making me do this right now." She breathed heavily before continuing. "Why do you keep calling me Sugar?"

Syaora chuckled on the other line. "I bet you are blushing right now. I'd love to…"

Sakura canceled the call. She was so pissed at him making fun of her. It doesn't matter if he did not answer. She'd make sure that next time she saw him she gets it. She continued reviewing the reports that came in today but the unanswered question kept bugging her. She slammed the folder on her desk and dialed his number. He answered after the first ring.

"I so fucking hate you Syaoran Li! Would you just answer the freaking question?" She nearly shouted over the phone.

Surprisingly, Syaoran didn't find it funny. Guilt attacked him.

"You like anything sweet. ANYTHING. So I figured it would be better to call you Sugar. It's cute and sweet just like you."

"That's it? That's all you can say?"

She felt it wasn't enough. After all her bothersome thoughts that's all the answer she would get?

"That's all there is to it Sakura."

She sighed in defeat. "I guess that's it then. I'll hang up now. Thanks, anyways."


End file.
